


주인공 (Hero)

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Eventual Smut, Fights, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rimming, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Violence, nct as a gang, sorry nct, super inspired on andante and dokgo rewind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: Jongin becomes a target to the gang in his new school.Sehun is a fighter who shows up at the right time and at the right place.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                             

 

Jongin is pushed up against the wall violently, vision blurring when his head hits the concrete with a loud thump. His breathing hitches as he hears the faint buzzing in his brain due to the impact. Fighting back the tears, he closes his eyes and winces, head turning to the side in order the avoid Johnny's hot breath all over his face.

 

"Well, I should have expected this," the taller, stronger boy sneers, hands clutching intimidatingly at the collars of Jongin's shirt. "That a stupid, fucking brat like you is also a faggot ballerina. "

 

Johnny snatches the duffle bag away from Jongin's hold and tosses it aside angrily. His pointe shoes and ballet tights skitter out from the ruptured zippers and scatter on the dirty floor. Jongin wants to scream for help, but he knows it's to no avail. There's no one around this side of the town at this hour of the evening, and besides, he doesn't want to look even more like a defenseless loser like he already does. Honestly, he's used to this already. Ever since his previous school he's been a target. It is no surprise that his new school would bring more bullies into his life. He knows the drill: Take a deep breath and bear the pain. Then walk back home with his head ducked down in order to cover the fresh bruises from the people on his way and his family at home, go to bed and then prepare himself both physically and mentally to face it all over again the next day. Something tells him though, that now that Johnny has found out about his ballet classes, that his whole gang at school will just make his life even more miserable from now on.

 

"Wait until all the girls from school hear about this. They won't be drooling over your pretty little face anymore." Johnny spits out, the corners of his lips twitching up in a mischievous grin.

 

"Please no," Jongin cries out, bracing himself for the next blow as Johnny tangles his fingers in his hair and pulls his head forward, then brutally shoves it against the wall. Spacing out for a few seconds, Jongin hears his own strangled scream distantly in the air as well as his attacker's chuckles. His lungs are not fully functioning anymore.

 

"Hey!" An unfamiliar voice calls out, distant too.

 

There's a boy standing in the middle of the alley, hands tucked inside the pockets of his ripped jeans and face covered by a black hoodie. He's just as tall as Johnny is, and he stands fiercely, as if he's used to the situation, as if he's in his natural habitat. Jongin thinks he might be hallucinating after the concussion. Either that, or this boy, who just showed up out of nowhere, is here to join the party and beat him too.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" Johnny asks, grip still tight in Jongin’s hair  "Wanna die too?"

 

The boy scoffs, slowly taking a few steps towards them. Lifting a hand, he slides down his hoodie and reveals his face. His scowl is nothing but threatening, it makes a shocked gasp tumble out of Johnny's mouth.

 

"Ho-holy shit! Oh Sehun?!"

 

"Long time no see, Johnny." The boy, Sehun, greets, and there's a delighted smirk across his lips.

 

"Just... Back off. This is none of your damn business." Johnny presses Jongin further into the wall, his face is paler and his hands are slightly shaking now. He's scared.

 

"I'm sure this boy holds no threat to you, and yet you're still taking advantage of him." Standing just a few inches away from them now, Sehun acts like he knows he has an effect over the other. And he enjoys it. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

 

"Shut up! I'll deal with you later. After I finish with this cock sucker."

 

"What? You're scared I might kick your ass again?" The smug look on Sehun's face contradicts how soft and delicate his features are. Jongin can see him clearly now that he's closer, and he's mortified, not knowing if this boy is here to save or end his life. On the other hand, Johnny looks completely offended. Finally, he lets go of Jongin, who just stands there, immobile with his mouth hanging open.

 

"Come again?" He demands, stepping into Sehun's personal space and they glare at each other, the air around them suddenly too charged with hatred and adrenaline. Sehun moves first, only bringing two of his fingers up and stabbing them lightly against Johnny's chest. It is enough to make the student flinch and screech, feet losing balance momentarily to make him stumble backwards. Sehun cackles at that.

 

"You fucking-"

 

Johnny hurls himself forward with a swipe of his fist aimed at Sehun's face, which he easily dodges. Grabbing Johnny's wrist, he spins him around and slams the bully against the wall, smashing his face against the bricks with a tight grip at the back of his head. Johnny yelps, throwing his elbow against Sehun’s rib, allowing him to squirm away from the vicious hold. But Sehun is quick, kicking at Johnny's kneecap and sending him to crash on the ground. He then stomps his foot against Johnny's shoulder blades, trapping him against the ground. His arms flail and his legs kick out, trying to escape, and he screams when Sehun ruthlessly crouches down with a knee pressed to the center of his spine, and buries his fingers in his hair, yanking his head back, just to hammer it against the asphalt. The sound of bones cracking fill the air as Jongin just watches, unable to move. He knows he should take the opportunity to flee and not deal with the consequences of witnessing such savagery, however something about Sehun's precise, mesmerizing moves, make him want to stay and admire him, admire what he's doing to Johnny. It's odd, Jongin has never been a fan of violence, he's never even wished anything bad to any of his assaulters before, but now he just can't seem to take his eyes away from Sehun and his body movements, his skilled blows. Pleased, is how he feels.

 

Sehun proceeds with his enraged exploits, alternating between shoving Johnny's head against the ground and punching the back of it, until Johnny unexpectedly lurches his head to the side, resulting in Sehun's fist bursting against the cement, his knuckles cracking and spilling blood, making him hiss painfully. Once again, Johnny takes the distraction to set himself free, his face entirely wounded with spots of raw flesh on display. He groans, furiously, as he tackles Sehun to the floor, receiving in contrast a foot right against his stomach that makes him double over and spit blood. Another kick is striked to the side of his face, and Johnny falls limply again.

 

"Just leave, before I destroy your already ugly face." Sehun warns, brushing off the dust of his jacket. Apart from that and the wound smeared over his knuckles, he looks completely unbothered.

 

"This isn't over, fucker!" Johnny shouts, stumbling over his own feet as he tries to stand and run away. His face is all bruised, nose and mouth bleeding. He's also short of breath and weeping. Never in his life, Jongin thought he'd see him in such state.

 

A heavy silence hangs in the air as they watch Johnny's retreating back disappear behind the corner. Now that is just the two of them, Jongin feels intimidated and awkward, Sehun just remains unfazed.

 

"Thanks?" Jongin mumbles, fists clenched nervously at his sides, still feeling a little threatened by the stranger's presence. Sehun simply waves a hand at him dismissively. Walking towards the bag still sprawled on the ground, he kicks it back to Jongin.

 

"You okay?" He then asks, and for the first time Jongin's heart cools down. Although Sehun's expression shows pure blankness, the question Indicates that he, even if it's just a little, cares.

 

"I-- I'll be fine."

 

"Then just go."

 

Turning around to leave, Jongin feels something sting inside his chest. There's a coldness to Sehun’s aura that usually would be spooky enough to keep Jongin away, but after what just occurred, he feels like he has a debt with the guy. He feels like their encounter has to have a deeper meaning, a memorable parting, at least.

 

"Wait. Yo-- your hand." He points out, reluctantly "Let me take care of it for you. It's the least I can do."

 

"I've been through worse." Sehun shrugs after inspecting it.

 

"I'm sure you have. Still, I can fix your hand for you this time. Please. I don't want to go back so soon."

 

At that, Sehun raises his head and their gazes finally meet, Sehun's eyes flicking with comprehension. Jongin is still scared with the possibility that Johnny could still return with his friends to finish what he had started. For some reason, he feels himself blushing.

 

"Not here. Follow me." Sehun commands, heading further down the alley to a darker end. Jongin follows warily, the rational side of his brain telling him he might be being lead into a trap. The careless side making his feet move ahead to follow Sehun blindly. They cross past a narrowed opening, blocked by a broken wooden old door. Reaching what seems to be the back of an abandoned warehouse,  there's a covered area, decorated with an old couch, and a ping pong table. Jongin spots several belongings stored in a corner. A couple of bicycles, helmets, comic books, a guitar and actual trash, like snack packings and consumed cigarettes. The wall is painted with an extravagant drawing of what seems to be Sehun's own face, accompanied by two others. One with huge, pointy ears, the other with big eyes and a heart for the lips. The location might be audacious, but being in its interior feels cozy and personal. Jongin has the sudden impression he's trespassing.

 

"Wow. What is this place?"

 

"It's my place."

 

"You live here?!" Jongin’s eyes explore around, incredulous.

 

"No, you idiot. I have a home. But here feels more like it." Sehun lazily takes a seat on the dirty couch, spreading his long, toned legs comfortably, and then gives Jongin a pointed look. Taken aback, Jongin flushes all the way up to his ears and averts his eyes from Sehun's lap. Only then he notices the injured outstretched hand, waiting to be aided. Jongin quickly retracts his bag and moves to sit next to Sehun.

 

"Ah, by the way. I'm Kim Jongin." He says, rummaging through his stuff inside the bag. Sehun just shrugs, nonchalantly .

 

Pulling out a bottle of water, a washcloth, ointment and bandages, Jongin focuses at the task he was already way too familiar with. Silence stretches over as he feels Sehun's piercing gaze on him, probably mocking the way his hands are still trembling.

 

"You carry these around in your bag?" Sehun asks, breaking the overwhelming silence.

 

"When you have a life like mine you get used to have precautions with you." Jongin doesn't look up to see his reaction, he doesn't want him to feel pity or anything like that. Instead, he busies himself with the clean up. Sehun's hand is warm and calloused, and he doesn't show any signs of discomfort, staying quiet as he allows Jongin to patch him up. He does it as quickly as possible, dribbling water over the washcloth and gently pressing it over the battered and scraped  knuckles. Despite all the blood, at least all the joints seem to be in place. He applies some stinky ointment next and feels Sehun fidgeting at the contact with the cold substance.

 

"You're new here? I've never seen you around before." Sehun's voice is quiet, barely a whisper, making Jongin shiver slightly. He smells nice too.

 

"Transferred just a few weeks ago, hence that treatment."

 

Lastly, Jongin works with the bandage, carefully wrapping it around the hand. He deliberately rubs his own digits against the other's palm, just because he can. Just because it's accessible and he can just blame it on the task done.

 

"Ouch..." Sehun grits.

 

"Sorry. You got hurt because of me, because I'm an easy target, so I'm truly sorry." Jongin drops his fully bandaged hand carefully, but still avoids making eye contact.

 

"Do you dance?" Upon looking up at Sehun, he finds him tilting his head to the direction of his ballet gear inside the bag. Jongin searches for the look of disgust and the disdain that he usually meets when people ask him this question. He founds none.  

 

"Yeah. I know it looks embarrassing,  especially for boys, but this is what I want to do. This is what I love." He replies, heart feeling lighter than ever since he's uncommonly not being judged. "Though the harassment I constantly get for it makes me want to quit it sometimes."

 

"Don't,"

 

"What?"

 

"Don't quit something you love because of what others think. Fuck what others think."

 

Jongin is taken aback for a moment.  He definitely wasn't expecting a heartfelt advice from Sehun. He suspects Sehun might be much more than he looks. Smarter, sweeter, prettier. He sure is so pretty that Jongin is having a hard time not staring at him, at the prominent little scars smothering his face, at his infinitely broad shoulders, at his whole handsome features.

 

"This, all this high school bullshit, it's temporary. But your dreams, you can actually live for them and achieve things. So keep chasing them." Sehun adds, and it sounds as if there's more to it than Jongin thinks. He doesn't press though, even though he's curious. They are not friends, they literally just met. Who knows if they'll ever meet again. That's why he decides to take Sehun's advice for life.

 

"Okay, noted. And sorry again, I'm sure you didn't want to hear about my stupid problems just because you saved my life."

 

"Stop saying you're sorry. It's annoying." Unexpectedly,  Sehun flicks his forehead and the gesture is so pure and friendly that Jongin finds himself grinning like an idiot.

 

"Sorry-- Anyway. You seem like you've known Johnny from somewhere. He looked like he shit his pants when he saw you."

 

They both laugh, and Jongin notices that Sehun's eyes crinkle at the corners and practically disappear when he does so.

 

"They all know me," He shrugs, but before he can elaborate, or better,  before Jongin could ask more, a deep voice cuts him off.

 

"Ya, Sehun. We warned you about not bringing your booty calls here."

 

"He's not--" Sehun pushes himself up in a second, lifting a fist at the two boys approaching them, but stopping midway. If Jongin is not mistaken, there is a faint blush on his cheeks. "His name is Kim Jongin... Or something."

 

At least he remembers his name, Jongin thinks to himself as he calms down. The two boys are smiling cheekily at him. At first he thought they could be more of his rivals, until he connected their features to the art displayed on the wall.

 

"I'm Chanyeol. This little one is Kyungsoo." The tallest one introduces, he's even taller than Sehun, with cute dimples on his cheeks. The other one, Kyungsoo,  is small and ... He's glaring.

 

"Damn, Look at him. Where did you find him?" Chanyeol playfully punches at Sehun's shoulder, his eyebrows arching up, implying something. Jongin's blush intensifies.  

 

"Do you go to JungSan High School?" Kyungsoo inquires, peeking at the symbol carved on Jongin's ragged school shirt that he hasn't had time to change. The short man's voice is surprisingly deeper than the ocean.

 

"Yes."

 

"Were you too just fighting?" Chanyeol intervenes, pointing at Sehun's injured hand, eyes bulging out with shock.

 

"Do you think this kid can fight? Look at him." Scoffs Kyungsoo, while Jongin is just sitting there, sinking further into the couch.

 

"No, he actually just saved me from being beaten up to death. It was truly amazing."

 

"Aww, Sehun. You're so sweet." Kyungsoo's tone is monotonous, as though he's used to hearing about Sehun fighting around with strangers.

 

"Wait, why would someone want to beat you? With that face?"

 

He receives a wink from Chanyeol, and Jongin gulps, embarrassed, before responding.

 

"One of them found out I'm a ballerino. Also, I'm an introvert, so you see. I'm the full package."

 

"Ballett is cool, though." Says Kyungsoo.

 

"Wait, did he follow you for no reason? Why did you hide about the ballet in the first place?"

 

The wave of questions cornering Jongin makes him feel a little suffocated, but he's glad that these two don't seem to be interested in coercing him in any way. Oddly enough, these guys look genuinely curious about him and that alone leaves Jongin alarmed, not knowing if this is a good thing or not.  

 

"I didn't. I don't have friends... yet, so no one's asked about it." He explains, shyly lowering his head.

 

"So you're new, I see." Kyungsoo eyes him down closely. "Find this guy called Byun Baekhyun.  He's attending the same school as you. He's a friend. You'll be safe with him."

 

"Byun Baekhyun..." Jongin ponders "Is he like, a wrestler?"

 

They burst out in laughter.

 

"Totally, he's huge and scary." Chanyeol flexes his own biceps mockingly, which are, ironically, huge and scary.

 

"Alright, that's enough." Sehun chimes in, impatiently scratching the side of his head "Kim Jongin, you can go now. My hand is all patched up and shit. We're even. Go." He hastily pulls Jongin away from the couch, to drag him towards the exit. It's quite disappointing that he suddenly looks so annoyed by Jongin's presence, but he still doesn't want to leave. He wants to impress these guys, who implied that he's pretty and ballett is cool.  

 

"Wait! Let me buy you guys dinner." He suggests, gesturing over Sehun's mop of hair to get the other's attention. Chanyeol beams at that, clapping his hands like a child who was just offered candy.

 

"Yes! I like the sound of that."

 

"Thanks, but we are fine. Just leave." Sehun drapes an arm around Jongin’s middle and pushes him along. Defeated, he lets himself be dragged forward, waving a last goodbye to a pouting Chanyeol. He could have sworn he was getting along well with Sehun just a few minutes ago, or maybe it was just Jongin's desperate need to make a friend. Maybe, Sehun just realized he wasn't worthy of his time.

 

"Go." Although Sehun doesn't sound too harsh, he also sounds like he means it, and it brings tears to corners of Jongin’s eyes.

 

He turns around and walks away, before he can make a fool of himself by crying in front of a boy who just rejected him. So much for thinking he had found a safe place that would welcome him without judging who he is, what he does. Truth be told, There never is anyone he can run to at times like this. It is as though everybody suddenly turns blind whenever he's being hassled, but for one side, Jongin kind of gets it. No one would want to get to the bullies' bad side and become one of their constant victims. This is something that he has to deal with on his own. Normally people will just ignore it, or tell him he's overreacting,  that a boy like him, tall and pretty and sympathetic, would never be a victim. 'It's just a phase, Jongin. Teenagers are supposed to be reckless like this. Just suck it up and stop being a pissy brat.' He's heard those words so many times by now, he might be starting to believe them. That the world is just supposed to be cruel and unfair. He doesn't know if he belongs in a world like that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Sehun, Baekhyun and Jongin are 18. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are 20
> 
> 2 - I'm sorry Johnny, but it had to be you, I still love you


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday, Jongin forces himself out of bed and goes through his morning routine in a zombie state. After spending the entire weekend reviving the events from Friday night in his mind, he's drained. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees the image of Sehun's fists colliding against Johnny's face, he also catches himself reliving Sehun's smile and the soothing feeling of his hand under his own touch, as well as the sternness in Sehun's eyes when he told him to leave. He wonders then, how did he end that night feeling so pained when he wasn't even the one who got beaten up? Evidently, Jongin is not prepared for what he's probably going to venture today at school if the incident reaches the student's ears. About the ballet, about Johnny.

"Kim Jongin!"

Jongin startles upon hearing his name being shouted. A cold sweat runs down his spine as he thinks about Johnny's vengeful friends surrounding him, ready to strike and slaughter him right at the school's front gate in broad daylight. However, when he turns, he spots a short boy with blonde hair standing casually with his arms folded over his chest. There's a devilish look in his eyes, and confidence in his smile. He can't figure out if this boy is a real threat or if he's just the first insulter of the day.

"Damn, when I was told about you I wasn't expecting you to be so... hot." The student says, sizing Jongin up with enthusiasm. Jongin studies him as well, reading over the name tag of his uniform.

"Byun Baekhyun?" No way. This is the huge and scary Byun Baekhyun he was told about? This 12 years old looking flower boy?

"Ding dong daeng! Don't be so impressed by my looks, please. I think we'll make quite the team together." Baekhyun beams, walking over to thrown an arm over Jongin's shoulders, tiptoeing so he can reach. His cheeks are rosy and squishy and Jongin finds him just as adorable as he is nosey.

"Uh..." He mumbles, suddenly feeling too many curious eyes observing them, from several students around.

"It's okay, I talked to the principal this morning and convinced him to transfer you to my class. It wasn't too much of a hussle since you're still a new student." Winking at him, Baekhyun drags him towards the main entrance, as inquisitive glances and low whispers accompany them. "That means you're stuck me."

Jongin is supposed to trust this boy, it's not like he has other options anyway. After placing a face to the name, Jongin remembers that in the almost two months that he's been attending this school, Baekhyun's presence has been very memorable. He's the one who's always surrounded by many enamored girls, and envied by many jealous guys. He also seems to be untouchable to the troubling people, who mostly just ignore his popularity. It makes sense that Baekhyun possess this status, he's pretty and talkative and friendly with everyone. What doesn't make sense is his unexpected relation with Sehun and the others, or the fact that he just adopted Jongin as his new friend. In his mind, He's portrayed Baekhyun as one of the bad guys in school, not knowing that he might be actually the only one there capable of affronting those gangs. Strutting down the corridor filled with students, Baekhyun is warmly greeted by lots of people, shaking and high fiving a fair share of hands on his way, while Jongin just lurks around, offering wry smiles when he receives questionable looks from some of Baekhyun's friends. He notices a few despised stares aimed at them too, but Jongin chooses to ignore those. He follows Baekhyun to his new assigned class, where he receives more strange looks and indiscreet murmurings when he seats himself next to his new partner. It's uncomfortable and foreign to him, he hopes it'll fade soon, he'd rather just be invisible like he's always been than drawing so much unnecessary attention.

"So, tell me. How did you become friends with the boys?" Baekhyun asks, resting his feet up on the desk carelessly. The word 'friends' sounds too inaccurate, so Jongin bites his lips before responding.

"You know Seo John? Well, he attacked me last Friday when I was on my way home, and Sehun intervened."

"Oh, so that's why he's absent today? Some are saying he'll need a full facial transplant. How romantic of Sehun."

Jongin blushes erratically, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I don't know. The other two seemed a lot more friendly to me."

"Nah, after you'll get to know him better you'll see he's just a big baby with long legs."

"I don't think I'll get the chance. He practically kicked me out of his den."

Baekhyun lets his leg fall heavily from the desk, wide eyes turning to stare at Jongin shockingly.

"Wait, you've already been to the den? Aigoo, Sehun really has no time to waste. He's even playing hard to get already."

Jongin chokes on air. It's hilarious that Sehun's friends keep thinking he has any sort of interest in him. Which lingers the question: is Sehun even remotely attracted to boys? Is Jongin? Before he can mull over that, he changes the direction of the conversation.

"So, how about you. How did you get to know him?"

"He used to attend this school too. I actually know him since we were shitting diapers." An affectionate smile stretches over his lips and Jongin's heart stings with jealousy. He's never had a friend like that in his life to brighten up just by mentioning him.

"Oh, he never mentioned."

"Of course not, this is Sehun we're talking about. He doesn't do much talking unless he considers you a friend."

"Tell me more about him." Jongin indulges.

"He got expelled after he got into a fight with 30 students and single handedly kicked all their asses. Word spread out and he became a living legend since then."

"Wow that's. .." Jongin searches for a suitable word, that's beyond all the feelings he's having about discovering more about Sehun, who just keeps proving to be more than Jongin could ever expect him to be. Baekhyun continues.

"I know. Many of them were sent to the hospital with major fractures, the other part escaped before they ended up the same. His victory caused the disbanding of several gangs operating in pretty much every school in the area. Unfortunately, Sehun was the one who got the punishment from the high folks."

"There's a rumor though, that they're recruiting for a new gang. It's called NCT or something like that. Johnny is part of it. Tayeong is the leader. Apparently, they are more organized now, divided in units. Even freshman year kids are being recruited. I'm still collecting more info about them."

Listening attentively, Jongin feels as though he's listening to a story from an action movie, one where Sehun's is the main character, the hero. One that he'd totally be devoted to.

"Why? Why do they do this?"

"Power and money. They actually extort money from the poor kids, as if they're not all from filthy rich families themselves."

Just as he had concluded before, the world is indeed cruel and unfair when people like Taeyong and his clique exist, but now he knows it carries the possibility to have genuine exceptions when people like Sehun and his friends are also part of it.

"What about the other guys. Do they fight too?"

"Occasionally, but they're not as good as Sehun. No one is. They graduated two years ago, so they're not as involved."

"So Sehun is our age then?"

"He is, but sometimes it feels as though he's years ahead."

This is easily agreeable. Just by looking at Sehun's eyes, Jongin felt little and inexperienced, while the other seemed unapproachable to him with the way he spoke and acted. But in reality, Sehun’s just a boy, very much like him, but one that is risking his life for the good cause.

"Isn't it dangerous for him if these gangs regroup? Won't they chase him?"

"Yeah. That's why he's taking a break from studies. They've never stopped coming at him ever since."

It's tragic hearing this, knowing that Sehun is losing time in order to protect himself, jeopardizing his life for an unexplainable reason. There's a lot of unanswered questions that Jongin wants to ask, and he feels like Baekhyun will just deliver them to him without sparing a second thought. Sadly, he has to postpone his questions when a teacher comes through the door, saying a way too energetic good morning to the class. It's okay, he'll find another opportunity to ask. Like Baekhyun said, they're stuck together now.

During recess, Baekhyun does all the talking as Jongin patiently listens. He's proving to be very resourceful and Jongin’s taking advantage of that. Baekhyun talks a lot about Chanyeol too, how he loves petting dogs, and how he cries watching anime. Jongin suspects he might have a crush on the guy, but makes no comment. Baekhyun also delightedly asks about Jongin too, and shows excitement when he tells him about his dancing and in return, Jongin learns that Baekhyun is a trainee at an idol's big company, along with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, which explains a lot about his reputation in school.

"Sehun was casted as well, but at the time he had to decline. He's quite the good dancer too. But he prefers fighting. He's been training since he was a child." He says, sharing the food he received as a gift from some admirers.

That must be the juiciest information he has gotten so far. Sehun is also a dancer. He wonders if Sehun dances like he fights. Smoothly but assured. It makes him think back to the advice he was given, and more and more questions scream inside Jongin's mind by the second. There's one though, that screams loudly, that makes his brain spin with curiosity.

"Why him though?" He voices it, more to himself than to his friend. "Why did he have to fight on his own against 30 people?"

Baekhyun chews quietly on his sandwich as he glances at Jongin, something unreadable flashes across his lively eyes.

"It's not my place to tell. You can just ask him yourself later."

Sighing, Jongin decides he might let himself be near Baekhyun for the time being.

 

There's still dried blood on the ground where Johnny's face was brutally shoved into. Jongin winces when he passes by the taint, and he shakes his head to get rid of those dreadful memories. This would have been his own blood there if it wasn't for Sehun. Up ahead, Baekhyun walks facilely down the alley as if he's used to the place. Once again Jongin squeezes himself through the narrow passage, struggling a little not to drop the bags of snacks and drinks he's carrying along. Or his heart, for that matter. He knows he will most likely be kicked out again, and he'll leave on his own before that happens, to preserve the dignity he still possess in him. Regardless of anything, he genuinely wants to give some food to thank them for the brief hospitality from the other day.

They find Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sitting in chairs across from each other. Chanyeol is distractedly playing the guitar while Kyungsoo sings passionately to a western song, with a perfect english pronunciation. They approach quietly, in order to not interrupt the duet, and Jongin is dumbfounded. Unlike his speaking voice, Kyungsoo's voice is solemn and tranquilizing, so peacefully calming that could relieve anyone's stress. The singer doesn't stop after noticing their arrival, but he smiles, blushing a little. Today, he's wearing glasses, no longer looking so fearsome like in their first meeting. Instead, he looks soft and cute. Chanyeol might think the same, with the way he's staring fondly at the singer as his long fingers run through the cords.

_'Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you.'_

They watch as they flawlessly wrap up their performance, and by the time they're done, Jongin is close to tears.

"That was beautiful! You're so talented." He compliments, with a pathetic grin on his face. Kyungsoo flushes, shaking his head sheepishly as if refusing to acknowledge his talent.

"Yaa, you brought food!" Chanyeol jolts from his seat, putting his guitar aside to take the bags from Jongin's hands. There's a lot of them, but Chanyeol's big hands manage to easily hold them just fine.

"Is this all okay to you? You don't have to buy us food if it's too much to afford." Kyungsoo asks, the slight hint of concern evident in his eyes. This amiable welcoming is far better than the one Jongin had visualized in his mind.

"It's fine with me, my grandmother is generous with my monthly allowance."

"Got it. I'll be your hyung from now on." Chanyeol utters, his face tucked inside one of the plastic bags as he checks out the snacks.

Sehun is still nowhere to be seen, and Jongin dreads he might react badly when he shows up to find Jongin in his territory again. He does show up right after Jongin finishes his thought, but shows exactly no reaction at all upon seeing Jongin.

Wearing a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans, Sehun looks like something out of a movie, or a model's catalog, someone breathtakingly dangerous but kind in the inside. He sends Jongin a simple nod and Jongin's heart does somersaults. He's welcomed to stay.

"Sehunah, what happened to your hand?" Baekhyun tackles him in a tight hug, that Sehun reciprocates sweetly, placing a kiss at the top of Baekhyun's head.

"It was nothing. Got dealt with care." He replies, sharing a quick knowing glance with Jongin that leaves him all flustered.

"How has your day been with the company of this one?" He ruffles Baekhyun's hair, locking him in a artful choke hold.

"Surprisingly peaceful. He talks a lot, though. I feel like my eardrums are close to explode."

"Hey, that's my charm." Baekhyun shoves Sehun off, exasperatedly, straightening his uniform and fixing his hair back to his coconut style.

Everything feels pleasant, too wonderful to be true, and for the first time after a long time of loneliness, Jongin has the best day of his life. They play all sorts of games, stuff their faces with junky snacks, tell funny stories from their childhood, play random songs on Chanyeol's guitar and sing purposely out of tune. Some of them show off their fighting skills, others (Baekhyun) show off their not so proficient movements. Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have different styles of fighting, but Jongin is not an expert on the matter, he just assumes they're quite good too so he cheers them up. They even take silly selfies and laugh to the point it has them doubling over their stomachs, short of breath and cheeks aching.

Sehun is still quiet and collected nevertheless. He really doesn't talk much, but whenever he does, he gets all the attention and amused reactions from his friends. He's respected and cherished by them, and Jongin finds himself reacting the same. He's sure he's only having these feelings because Sehun saved his life and accepted him in his circle of friends, and also because he's attractive as hell. Time stretches over and suddenly the night sky is looming over them as they're sprawled on the couch and passing a cigarette around. Kyungsoo and Jongin are the only ones who decline it. Kyungsoo says it might damage his vocal cords, and Jongin just simply states he's not a fan of smoking, or even drinking for that matter. Surprisingly, the boys just nod and let it slide without asking much, and Jongin is glad he's not being manipulated to do something he's not into, just to impress. He feels like he can be himself here, even if he's not as cool as the others. And most importantly, he feels like he fits in.

Later than intended, they wave their appeased goodbyes and part ways. The road home is quiet and the stars shine just as much as Jongin’s grin. He's so happy that he's leaping, gripping the straps of his backpack and dragging his feet against the ground doing the moonwalk.

"Kim Jongin,"

Ungracefully toppling over his own feet, Jongin squeaks as goosebumps run up his veins. This is the second time his name is unanticipatedly called, but different from this morning, his caller sounds a lot more frightening. He turns to face a skinny, short boy with red hair fiercely walking up to him. Wearing a fancy coat and elegant shoes that probably cost more than Jongin’s mother and aunt’s salary combined, he’s just as pretty as an anime character. There’s menace in his snob eyes that makes Jongin gawks, hands flying to his chest as he realizes this might be another affray, and again, he's completely alone and vulnerable.

"Who are you?" He asks, taking a few cautious steps back.

"I'm sure you've heard about me. Lee Taeyong."

As in the leader of the NCT gang that rules his school. That's just the least he needs to know to concur that this is indeed, an eventful day.

"Yes? Can I help with something?"

"I've heard you're Oh Sehun's little bitch." Taeyong bristles, piercing eyes boring into Jongin's.

Wow, gossip really travels fast.

"We barely know each other, so no I'm not."

"Whatever. I'll tell you this once. You don't know who you're dealing with. You're deluding yourself If you think you're safe hanging out with Sehun and his pals."

Surely, Jongin's scared, he wants to turn around and run just as much as he wants to stay and confront him. Even if he might end up with a few broken bones, at least he'll be fighting back and standing his ground like his friends.

"What do you even want from me?"

"Pass this message. Tell Sehun we're gonna get him and give him the lesson he deserves."

Rage floods through his whole being. Hearing this scrawny kid threatening Sehun's life like he's some sort of unbreakable and indestructible superior person makes the palm of his hands itch with loathing. He doesn't know where this urge to fight and protect both himself and Sehun comes from, he just knows it's there, hidden deep inside of him. Sighing, he takes another step back and composes himself. He's not ready to fight, probably will never be. It's not in him. Instead, he'll support his friends in the best beneficial way he can. By luring them in.

"You can tell him yourself," Jongin asserts, looking down at Taeyong's small figure.

"Excuse me?"

"He's right behind you."

Skeptical, Tayeong peeks behind himself to find no one other than Sehun himself standing tall with all his glory. He's got his usual dull expression in his gaze, as if he's not slightly disturbed by Tayeong's distasteful presence. God, he's so freaking cool.

"You have some nerve to show up in my face." Taeyong moves away from Jongin to face Sehun squarely.

"What? You're avoiding me or something?"

From behind Taeyong, Jongin punches the air, amusedly.

"Listen, I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face soon." A finger is pointed daringly at Sehun's face. He doesn't even blink. "Seventeen. I have seventeen of the best fighters and recruiting more. And we'll all finish you off."

"Seventeen only? That sounds boring. I fought 30 last time."

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Johnny." Taeyong says through gritted teeth, voice faltering when mentioning Johnny, showing that despite the circumstances, he cares for his members.

"Yeah right, I just gotta wait until you're done recruiting your minions, since you're not capable of facing me on your own." Slapping the hand away, Sehun makes his way past his adversary, promptly bumping his shoulder into him. Taeyong chuckles, and warns without turning to face them.

"Stop provoking me, Oh. I might just get you killed."

Jongin gasps, the mere thought of any of the bullies from his school actually committing crimes such as homicide had never crossed his mind. Taeyong doesn't seem to be joking or bluffing, the maddening look in his eyes makes him look like he's capable of doing it and even getting away with it.

"Sure, this is what you do. It's more convenient for you." Sehun retorts, lips curved down in utter disgust.

"You'd better watch out, fucker. Let's see who's more powerful in the end." At that, Taeyong leaves, embarking in a monstrous, fancy car, exclusively waiting for him.

Astonished, Jongin wordlessly watches the stupid, expensive car scatter away.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Sehun's offer is earnest and Jongin deems that it is close to impossible for someone to say no to that dazzling smile. The walk is silent, but it's a comfortable one, and Jongin wishes he lived just a little further, so he could enjoy Sehun's presence a little longer. Having someone by his side to walk him home is new to him, and before he asks God how he managed to get himself one tonight, he remembers that something there doesn't add up. Like Sehun miraculously showing up.

"Were you following me?"

"I followed you the last time too. You're on their hit list because I decided to save you, so it's kind of my responsibility." He explains offhandedly and Jongin discreetly giggles into his hand. He had no idea he was being followed that night, or this night, or ever. Anyway, Sehun probably saw him crying and this thought is so cringy that Jongin proceeds to moves on.

"Aren't you afraid? He just threatened to kill you."

Still shaken up by that particular piece of their disastrous dialogue, it goes beyond himself how Sehun has remained so calm about all of it.

"I have to protect my friends, I can't be scared."

Jongin Shakes his head incredulously, this guy can't be this loyal, he can't be real.

"Well, because I am. I don't know how to defend myself like you do, so I'm safer being invisible to people like that. But I'm not anymore."

"I'll make sure you don't feel scared anymore. You can come to me whenever they pick on you."

"I don't want you to be my bodyguard. I'd feel useless and weak." As much as having frequent company is fun, Jongin wouldn't want friends for that. He aimlessly kicks at a stone on the ground and thinks to himself that that little, meaningless stone is probably more useful to his world than himself is.

"Like I said, I have to protect my friends." Sehun repeats, mirroring Jongin by kicking a few stones himself. He's proving a point, by including Jongin as one of his friends. The reason why is still vague to Jongin. Maybe Sehun feels sorry for him and for other powerless kids he comes across. That's the most reasonable explanation.

"Do you just go around befriending outcasts like me?"

"Actually, this is the first time."

Okay. This is too fishy, Jongin's trust issues tell him to be cautious, but his heart is fluttering hectically. He can think this through later, when Sehun is not being so nice and handsome.

"This is me," He announces, stepping over the first round of rocks in the front stair. "be careful on your way back, you seem like you need to."

Sehun smiles, biting his lower lip bandly.

"I'll be fine."

None of them move, Sehun is looking up at him with optimism, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. Jongin knows for a fact that he's weak, but he never imagined he could be this weak for a person.

"Do you want to come in?"

Sehun nervously peeks around, then to the front door behind Jongin.

"I don't think your family would welcome a person like me."

"Are you kidding? My aunt would swoon if she saw you. There's no one in now, come on." Jongin offers him his hand, and Sehun catches it before they both realize that such physical contact is unnecessary. They let go as soon as they step inside, crossing the front yard side by side.

"It's my grandmother's place, she's kept traditional and old fashioned."

"It's nice," Sehun mumbles, curious eyes darting around the house.

Inside, they deposit their shoes at the corner and Jongin turns on the lights, revealing his spacious but moderate home. Today was full of firsts, and one of them is bringing a friend over. If his mother and aunt saw him right now, they would be shocked until the next century. Jongin feels triumphant nonetheless, for achieving so many secretive firsts in just one day. Glancing sideways, he finds Sehun smiling strenuously and he decides that he likes the image of him belonging to his own home.

"My mom and grandma are on a night shift at the hospice. And my aunt is on a date with some teacher she met recently." Jongin says, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator and tossing it to Sehun, who catches it with ease. They always offer water to guests in those dramas, so Jongin assumed it'd be cordial doing the same.

"My room." He indicates, sliding a door aside next to the kitchen. He supposes It's the most entertaining nook of the house, since it's the largest and the only one with a TV.

"You have all this space to yourself." Sehun whistles, plopping down on the bed. He eyes funnily the old books on the shelf.

"It was my dad's. Everything in here belonged to him when he was my age. Except that TV, the laptop and the video game."

"You have xbox?" Sehun gleams at that, sitting upright to scan the room.

"Wanna play?" Grinning, Jongin turns to set up the games and the TV, and by the end of the night he can scratch another first out of his list: sneaking out a friend through the window without his mom knowing that he spent hours in front of the tv playing games.

He feels a little bit like a rebel, but it’s okay. He has a friend now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Jongin and Baekhyun are in the same class, meaning they have all classes together.
> 
> 2 - I didn't want include their siblings in this story, because it'd make it even longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jongin dances to in this chapter is Heroine, by Sunmi :D

A couple of months later Jongin's life is, for lack of a better word, perfect. He goes to school, attends the ballet academy after classes three times a week, and in the remaining days, he hangs out with his friends. At night, when everyone is away in night shifts or in deep sleep, he lets Sehun in his bedroom. It's the most thrilling routine he's ever had.

 

All is uncommonly tranquil with his schoolmates. There doesn't seem to be any threats towards him anymore, but although the bad guys maintain a leery distance from Jongin, his friends alert him frequently that he should always be alarmed for random strikes. The NCTS are probably just resignedly looking for an excuse.

 

On the other hand, with each passing day Jongin wins over a few girls and boy to his peculiarly existent fan club. He can't say he's as popular as Baekhyun, or if he even wants to be, but he has to admit that his presence outstands among others. It's a little weird, so he lays low and lets Baekhyun shine by himself, like he's supposed to be doing. As long as he's getting good grades and not being daily beaten up by local bullies, Jongin is content. Consequently, his family is overjoyed. Even though Jongin only went as far as mentioning Baekhyun's name as one of his new friends, they all emotionally hugged him and congratulated him, saying they were expecting to meet with his friends soon.

 

Lately, Jongin's checked out a lot of other firsts from his imaginary list of accomplishments. One of them being having an undeniable crush on his best friend. Obviously predictable, he ended up developing feelings, what with spending so much private time with Sehun during most nights. The more he gets to know of him, the more he falls, because Sehun only proves to be everything Jongin has ever dreamed of. Caring, smart, open minded and with a face that resembles that of an angel. Additionally, Jongin has earned Sehun's trust, and mutually, Jongin's certain no harm will come to him with Sehun by his side.

 

Most nights are spent like this, with Jongin lying awake and thinking of Sehun. Of his laughter and his big hands, and the way he bites his lower lip whenever he's distracted. A buzz from the phone placed by the nightstand interrupts his thoughts, and Jongin scrambles to get to it and scroll to the newly received message. Pushing himself up, he kicks excitedly at his blankets, knowing that usually only Sehun texts him at this hour.

 

**Sehunie, 01:02am:**

_'You up?'_

 

**Nini, 01:02am:**

_'Yep, can't sleep :/'_

 

 **Sehunie, 01:03am** **:**

_'Can you sneak me in? It's urgent'_

 

His idiotic smile falters as a pinch of dread sweeps over his chest. Staring anxiously at his phone, his gut tells him something is off.

 

**Nini, 01:03am:**

_'Yeah, u ok?'_

 

**Sehunie,01:03am:**

_'I can't climb the wall to your room, meet me at the front door'_

 

**Nini, 01:03am:**

_'Okay'_

 

Jongin reaches the front gate in less than a second, leaving behind his slippers and the lights off altogether. Leaning listlessly against the door frame, Sehun has half of his face covered in blood, his body is tattered, dirty and impaired. Face scrunched up in pain, he has an arm draped over his middle and sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. When he meets Jongin, he tries standing erectly, but quickly loses his stance, falling densely straight into Jongin's arms, who catches him in his own despair.

 

"Oh my God! What happened?!"

 

Sehun shushes him, before coughing a chunk of blood into his hand.

 

"Take me to your room."

 

Putting one of his arms around his shoulders, Jongin carefully carries Sehun inside, ignoring the anguish that consumes his whole heart.

 

He manages to lock the door to his room with Sehun’s weight still leaning against him. He hisses sharply as Jongin settles him slowly on the bed, and Jongin feels the wetness of a worried, single tear trickling down his cheek.

 

"Jesus, what the hell happened to you?" He sputters, pushing Sehun down gently, then raising his legs to lay flat on the mattress.

 

"You should have seen the other guys." Sehun jeers, letting his head rest in soft, sweet scented pillows.

 

"Who was it?"

 

"Yuta and Lucas."

 

"Fuck, Lucas is the scariest." Jongin's mouth falls agape. No wonder Sehun's in such condition. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

 

"No, it's not safe. They have people there and trust me, they can do a lot of damage." A weak hand flies to grab Jongin's wrist to stop him. Grimacing, Sehun shifts to look at him, a raw pleading bathing his eyes. There must be a tragic story behind that statement, one that Jongin's is already too overwhelmed to dwell on. All he knows thus far is that the members of NCT all come from influential families, with moles everywhere, that would gladly inflict the law for any amount of money and ambitious promises.

 

A gentle natured guy like Sehun doesn't belong in a bloodshed like this, no matter how efficient he is at fighting. Sighing, Jongin runs shaky fingers through his own hair and attempts to put his thoughts in order. This is one of the moments he can actually be useful, one of the moments he must put his feelings aside and push past the lump in his throat and berate himself.

 

"Shit, okay. I can deal with this. Can you move?"

 

Nodding, Sehun struggles to sit up. The minimum of movements bringing beads of sweat to his forehead. Jongin shuffles closer to help, noticing that the other's shirt is ripped to shreds, revealing bruised skin under a few large holes. Jongin reaches over boldly, grasping the fabric that's left of Sehun's shirt, and he recoils a little, his ears turning pink briefly.

 

"I need to check for fractures." Jongin explains, voice barely above a whisper, and Sehun nods again, shoulders slumping in relief. Jongin resumes his task, ripping apart the straps of what was once Sehun's favorite shirt.

 

Slices of fabric fall to Sehun's side, exhibiting the fresh wounds and purple bruises littered across his torso. Jongin presses firmly on every rib and joint, mapping out his sides expertly and watching as his stomach muscles ripple beneath his touch. Silence washes over them as Sehun whines audibly and Jongin probes at Sehun's shoulders, tracing his digits against his spine, digging his fingertips to the dimples at the bottom. Cuts and scrapes are dotted here and there contrasting his delicate skin, as well as old, permanent other scars. Next, he feels up the expanse of strong, long thighs and slim hips. Hands move to Sehun's face and cradle his swollen jaw, making him wince at the contact. The cuts above his eyebrows and hairline are neither deep nor lengthy, rejecting the need of stitches, but leaving a stream of sticky blood running down his face.

 

"Everything is intact, you're lucky. You know, if things were worse you wouldn't survive without a real doctor." Jongin reprehends, reducing his touch to gentle strokes.

 

"I know,"

 

Deft fingers encircle around Sehun's nape as Jongin rubs his thumbs tenderly over his slightly chubby cheeks. There's a niggling feeling of underlying tension in the air, but Jongin is uncertain, he can't figure out Sehun's mixed signs that have been shown so far. Sehun is worrying at his lip and looking down at his hands wordlessly, and he's so adorable that Jongin just wants to hug him tight and protect him. For now, all he can do is comb his matted hair with his fingers, brushing the bangs out of his eyes and smile heartily to reassure him that all danger is gone.

 

"Just a second, I'll be right back. Don't move."

 

Rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen, Jongin fetches the first aid kit, bottles of water, clean towels, ice and a large bowl. It's a little skirmish to carry everything stealthy back to his room, but he succeeds in the end. For the second time, he's going to tend Sehun's wounds.

 

He finds his friend staring off into the distance, sitting cross legged on the bed. His legs were the least harmed limbs, so he seems to move them adequately.

 

"I'm sorry for coming like this. The hyungs weren't picking up and.. and your place was the closest." He babbles as Jongin drops his material by the floor and retakes his seat in front of him.

 

"It's fine. I'm better at nursing injuries anyway."

 

"Because your hands are soft."

 

He can hear the smile in Sehun's voice, and he catches himself smiling along.

 

Painkillers are chugged down, towels are soaked in water to rinse gashes. Antiseptics are fizzed over cuts, and plasters are put on neatly. Bandages are wrapped around joints, all while Sehun masks his pain by biting the inside of his cheek.

 

"I still don't get it, why did they come at you this time?" Jongin asks, discarding bloody towels and gauzes into the trash bin. He'll have to get rid of those before his mother finds them and assumes he's dying.

 

"They said they were bored. It's not the first time." He rasps, pressing a bag of ice to his temple.

 

"This is crazy," Jongin mumbles, dabbing a wet washcloth at dried blood, scrubbing the dirt away from Sehun's face. He looks terrible and gross, but at least he's clean and patched up enough to survive the night without a shower.

 

"I'll get you some of my clothes. You're staying over tonight." Jongin tells him, sliding out of the bed and heading to a drawer.

 

"Your mom-"

 

"They won't find out." He remarks, dropping a change of clothes to Sehun's lap, then pointedly pulling it away from him when Sehun’s moves to start changing.

 

He never envisioned he'd be undressing Sehun this soon, much less that he'd be so dominant doing so. Sehun's quivers are inevitable as he just sits there and watch Jongin undress him carefully, through a half lidded gaze. It's not as sexy as Jongin had pictured, but the overwhelming sympathy that radiates from Sehun towards him is enough to gift him with infinite glee.

 

"Are you hungry? I can bring in some food. That is, if you can chew." He asks after the duty is finally done and Sehun is somewhat presentable. There's still a paleness to his lips and black bags under his eyes, and Jongin waits for no reply, storming off to the kitchen and leaving a bewildered, but thankful Sehun behind.

  
  


Soup is downed in one go and soon after Sehun's cheeks gradually regain their rosy color. Jongin thinks amusedly to himself that this boy couldn't be more ethereal if he tried. The more he watches, the more he concludes that those wounds don't belong to his face and body. He glares quizzically at them and frowns as Sehun wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, too aware of Jongin’s eyes boring into him, but not engaging in conversation either. Jongin speaks first.

 

"Can I ask?"

 

"Go ahead," Sehun replies blatantly,  putting the empty bowl aside.

 

"Why do you fight?"

 

"Why do you dance?"

 

Jongin doesn't need any further explanation than that. Dancing is his life, is who he is. It's what brings him out of his misery when life gets too unbearable. It's probably the same for Sehun, but something just isn't right when you end up bleeding out in someone else's bed at random nights.

 

"Okay, I get it. But dancing doesn't put my life at risk." He says, bringing his palms up defensively when he receives a questionable glare. "I just want to understand."

 

There's a pause and the mood shifts sternly, as Sehun takes a long deep breath and ponders. They're sitting side by side with their backs resting against the headboard, shoulders pressed against one another's. Jongin is not one to pry and intrude, but if Sehun trusts him to knock on his door when disaster arises, he has to be willing to share more.

 

"I started training with my dad when I was seven. I wanted to become a professional fighter. But after my mother left, he kinda gave up on it. On me." Sehun conveys, fiddling with the hem of his borrowed shirt. Considering that Sehun's doesn't open up so easily, this is a really acceptable start. Jongin wafts closer, nodding with conviction to let the other know he's listening, he's engrossed.

 

"Do you still talk to your mother?"

 

"I meet her from time to time. She remarried a rich dude. I guess she's happier now. She sends in money every month, so she thinks she's a good mother."

 

"What about your dad? Is he still around?"

 

"Yeah, I live with him, but I rarely see his face."

 

It's a reality so different from his own. Jongin has always been taken care of and well raised by the women in his family, especially after his father's passing. He's never thought how it'd be like to not have someone to caringly cook for him and kiss him goodbye every morning or even scold and ground him when he misbehaves. In his reality, Jongin is privileged in so many ways Sehun isn't.

 

"Let me reformulate my question. Why do you fight them? Why does it have to be you?" He inquires warily.

 

"When I was in school, I was just another one, another victim. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo hyungs also had it tough. Even Baekhyun before becoming a trainee was a prey. After he got casted things went downhill. He started drawing too much attention. When you get the spotlights people either worship or despise you."

 

This is the most he's heard Sehun speak in months, and he doesn't need any more indication that their bond is just as meaningful as it is for Jongin. He keeps watching intently as the story proceeds.

 

"They went after Baek one day, and he almost couldn't make it alive. So I took matters into my hands. Although I love fighting, I had never wanted to use it against people, it was my rule. But you see, I don't do well with unfairness, I can't just turn away when someone gets mistreated. I don't regret what I did. I will always protect the ones I love if I can. That doesn't mean I pick fights with just anyone, but I also won't just let it slide when someone confronts me"

 

A wave of emotions hit Jongin in that moment. He's proud of Sehun for being such a righteous and mature person, but he aches for him all the same, for being haunted and wronged for standing up for his friends. A hint of jealousy also floods him, for Baekhyun being the main reason of his outburst. What Sehun could possibly do for someone he romantically loves, is beyond him.

 

"Baekhyun is really lucky to have you."

 

"You can say both his popularity and immunity are partially thanks to me. He still feels guilty, though. Keeps telling me to audition to that company of his to debut with him."

 

"I think you should too. You have potential."

 

"I don't fancy money or fame." Sehun rolls his eyes, poking Jongin's thigh with a socked foot.

 

"Maybe not for money and fame, but you could inspire lots of people and make them happy by exposing your work when you are an artist."

 

"Then you go and audition. You have the looks for it."

 

"Then you can train to become a fighter. There's still time for it. Or you can be a model. An actor?"

 

Sehun chuckles, shaking his head sheepishly.

 

"You're trying to find me a job?"

 

"I want to find you a distraction other than just focusing on fighting gangs."

 

"You're my distraction."

 

Jongin's face heats up, his mouth closing and opening in the chase of a reaction that is not so scandalized. This is a perfect example of Sehun's mixed signs that leaves Jongin confused and quite stressed.

 

"Shut up!" He creaks, landing a playful slap on the taller boy's arm. Sehun rubs at it, feigning soreness.

 

"I did try to find some part time jobs, but every company in this city is owned by a family of a NCT. They got me fired every time." He says, pulling a face of repugnance.

 

"Oh, I see. Then come with me to do some voluntary work at the hospice. My mom's been nagging me to do it. Grandma has a high occupation there, she won't let anyone sabotage you."

 

"I thought I was hot enough to become a model, according to you." Sehun jokes, showing a small smirk that means no teasing, but causes a whiff of embarrassment to swell in Jongin.

 

"I'm serious. Think about it. It'll be good for you."

 

Yawning, Sehun mumbles a couple of okays as he sluggishly slides down the mattress to a lying position. The Painkillers effect start to kick in, so Jongin follows the act and lies facing the other. There's a safe distance between them, but the room is still insupportably airless.

 

"Okay. I'll think about it." Sehun mumbles with exhausted eyes. Jongin catches all the details of Sehun drifting to a comfortable sleep. From his eyes closing to the tame rising and falling of his chest. That night, Jongin falls asleep with the realization that he's in love with the boy lying next to him.

  
  
  


He wakes up with the heat of a solid chest pressed up against his back, and the heaviness of an arm encircling his middle. It's another first for him, warm morning cuddles with the one he cherishes the most. It gives a dazed sensation to his prickling skin. A wet kiss is planted at the nape of his neck, and Jongin keens, feeling the dauntless pressure of something big and thick against his ass.

 

It's not supposed to happen like this, with Sehun’s conscious lost in drowsiness and his body still injured. They haven't even kissed yet, and Jongin already has his cock rutting madly against him. A dizziness rattles in his brain and Jongin rolls his hips, sticking his ass out for more friction and he feels it, firm and hot. Jongin mentally curses at the layers of clothing between them, preventing him to feel Sehun more properly, skin against skin.

 

Sehun's fingers slip underneath his shirt and contours the outlines of his abdomen, brushing lightly over the waistband of his sweats. Jongin purrs, hiding his face into the pillow, biting his lower lip to conceal his moans when he hears Sehun whispering his name in his ear. They grind at a slow pace against each other, and Jongin brings down his hand to fondle his own crotch, to contain his arousal.

 

"Jonginah! Are you up? Why is the door locked?"

 

Next thing he knows, Jongin is falling face first onto the floor, heart pounding and pulse to the point of exploding in his throat.

 

"Shit!" He anxiously eyes the doorknob shaking with his grandmother's attempts to barge in. "I'm okay, grandma. Just give me a second and I'll head out."

 

"Hurry up, breakfast is ready." She announces, and the doorknob finally stops gyrating. Jongin thanks the gods above for remembering closing his door last night.

 

He stands to his feest apprehensively, rubbing his sore forehead and he turns to find Sehun still sprawled on the bed, breathing heavily. There's an apologetic look in his eyes that Jongin instantly wants to wipe away.

 

"Will you be okay? Wanna come out with me?" He offers, scrunching up his face when he catches the ambiguity of his question. "Do you want some food?"

 

Sitting up, Sehun hugs his knees trying to hide the evident hard-on in his pants and, God is he big.

 

"I think I should just go. I need a shower." He replies, resting his chin on top of his bent knees.

 

"No. You're still hurt. I can just lock you in."

 

"I'm feeling better now. Thanks to you." Sehun offers a smile, that soon turns into a fit of giggles that causes Jongin to do the same.

 

"Let's meet later." Sehun suggests suddenly, shoulders still shaking due to his laughter.

 

"Yeah, okay," Jongin agrees instantly. "You be careful, please."

 

"Will do. Don't forget to come meet me." He reminds, standing to his feet and making his way to the window. He does look in a better condition now, and Jongin sighs in relief.

 

"I won't. Promise." He bids his goodbye shortly, and stands dumbfounded behind the windowsill for longer than necessary, watching Sehun jog away and then graciously jump over the wall. He's gone for now, but he doesn't get out of Jongin's mind for the rest of the morning.

  
  


It's a sunny and warm afternoon, an appropriate day to hang out with friends, but the only one Jongin finds at the den is Sehun. Although still visible, his bruises are almost fading, and his bandages are freshly changed. He supposes the others might still show up later. Whatever, he can use some more private time with Sehun.

 

"Hey," He greets, wandering over to join Sehun in the couch. "How do you feel?"

 

"I feel wonderful."

 

And he does look wonderful, recovered even. Jongin takes a few seconds to admire him and mentally high fives himself for his good work.

 

"Here, I washed your clothes." He shoves a bag with what is left from Sehun’s clothes from the previous night, which is tossed aside with disinterest.

 

"Thanks." Sehun is quickly back to giving his full attention to Jongin, even going as far as placing his arm around the back of the couch, making Jongin lean into his side.

 

"Did you eat?"

 

Jongin notices his gaze fall to his lips as he nods, and Jongin flushes. Memories from the morning run in his mind, of what they almost did, and his blush aggravates. There's still tension within them, but it's not awkward. It's promising.

 

"Jongin,"

 

"Yeah?" Jongin scoots closer, knees bumping softly against Sehun’s.

 

"I've never watched you dance." Sehun says, drawing circles against Jongin's biceps that leaves his skin prickling.

 

"Can you dance for me? Just once, I want to look at you." It's a feasible request, Jongin admits. He doesn't see a problem with it, on the contrary, it excites him. Sehun has often asked him about his dancing, so it makes sense that he wants to see it. Eagerly, Jongin fishes out his  phone from his pocket to scroll down a playlist of songs he likes to dance to.

 

"Okay," He agrees, standing up to take his position. "Hope you like it."

 

His single audience awaits expectantly as Jongin prepares himself. Not intending to deliver a full ballet performance, he'll do as much as his jeans and all stars allow him to execute. He starts stretching then, raising his arms above his head to push his body down, then rolling down to touch the ground with his hands and hug his knees to his chest, just to show off his smooth flexibility a bit. Normally Jongin is shy and awkward around people, but when it comes to dancing, he transforms into someone much more confident and cocky. He knows he marvels at it and he takes pride in that.

 

When he gives Sehun his cue, the play button is pressed and the song fills in the air. Taking a deep breath of preparation and momentarily closing his eyes, when Jongin resurges he's no longer the same. With his chin up, he smirks, holding Sehun's gaze with ferocity in his own eyes as he languidly sways his hips side to side.

 

Extending his leg to the side, he spread his arms rhythmically, pirouetting in a perfect balanced 260 degrees angle, he grips his own ankle and raises it effortlessly to touch the back of his head.

 

Whipping his head back and forth, Jongin moves majestically, twirling once, twice and thrice around the whole area, landing on a precise elegant posture to bring his hands up to the sky and arch his back with exuberance.

 

Back in a upright position, he slides his palms down his sides sensually, all the way to his thighs as he crouches to a split his legs flawlessly, then pushing himself up to leap high in the air with his head thrown back and arms stretched out ever so slightly.  

 

Sehun is staring stupidly, expression bright. There's an impressed smile in his lips that sends electric shocks to stir inside Jongin's veins and he wants to dance for Sehun for the rest of his life if the result is the look of pure affection he's getting from him. it makes him feel empowered and so unbelievably ecstatic that Jongin feels his breath restricted.

 

"Come on, dance with me." Jongin motions, offering inviting hands to Sehun. "Come on!"

 

Still captivated by Jongin's techniques and sharp movements, Sehun shakes his head, refusingly. Jongin insists, grabbing his hands stubbornly, trying to pull him out of his seat, but Sehun tenses up, forcing Jongin to stay still. He glares up at Jongin exasperatedly.

 

"I don't want to dance. I want to kiss you." He reveals, adamantly. And jongin pauses.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Sehun asks, tightening his grip around Jongin’s jittery hands.

 

The song comes to and end in the background and the sound of the fresh breeze sweeping through the air is the only sound in Jongin's ears. Suddenly, Sehun pulls him to his lap and Jongin balances himself by holding down his shoulders. There's something so satisfying in hearing that request. It shows Jongin that he's wanted, that his feelings are reciprocated.

 

"You sure?" Jongin's voice is hushed, and Sehun nods, determinedly. "Kiss me then."

 

He climbs onto Sehun's lap, and plants his lips on his, both of them emitting delightfully sounds that are also full of relief for finally sharing their first kiss.

 

Sehun's hands unrelent in Jongin’s hair, while his teeth nip at Sehun's bottom lip and his tongue circle Sehun's, sending shivers down the other's spine.

 

"You're so beautiful." Sehun mutters against Jongin's mouth, feeling his lips form a smirk in return.

 

He straddles Sehun, and pushes him down onto the couch with an indulgent grin. He tentatively rocks his hips down onto his lap, feeling how aroused Sehun is. He wonders if this is the result of watching him dance. The thought gives him more confidence and Sehun's mouth falls agape when he does it again, languidly and patiently to not hurt his recent injuries.

 

The grip on Jongin's hips tightens, and he sees a flash of lust cross Sehun's eyes as he thrusts upwards, which pulls from Jongin a noise that bubbles in his throat. A moment of lucidity sparks in Jongin’s mind and he pulls back, breathless.

 

"Wha--what if the hyungs show up?"

 

"I told them not to."

 

"You were planning this?"

 

"For days."

 

Hands cup Jongin's face, and he crashes their lips together. Jongin pants as he aligns himself and rubs his own hardness against Sehun’s, who continues to meet his movements, a whimper gets caught in Jongin’s throat.

 

"I know we just started this, but I really want you to touch me." He croaks, adding just a little friction to the rolling of his hips.

 

"I want that too," Sehun's digits dig into his thighs, and he looks down to Jongin’s had-on with thirst. "but we should take it slow. I want to do a lot of things with you."

 

Their lips slot together again in a more delicate kiss, and there's a promise in it, that there'll be more of this, more _than_ this.

 

"God, you're driving me mental." Jongin moans, pressing himself harder and relenting into the tight embrace that envelopes him.

 

Outside is still dangerous, the whole world seems to be against them, but here in Sehun's arms, everything is safe.

 

They're the real winners here.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, a little help here, guys?"

 

Kyungsoo shouts gravelly, as he half carries, half drags an injured Chanyeol over to the den. Dots of sweat break on his forehead struggling with the weight of his hulky friend, with his arms tightly looped around his waist. In immediate reaction, Sehun and Jongin sprint ahead to aid the rescue. Barely a week since the last attack on Sehun, it is uncharacteristically too soon to be greeted with another victim.

 

"What happened?" Jongin asks as he hoists Chanyeol forward to sit him on the floor, leaning against the couch.

 

"Fucking NCT." Kyungsoo grits out, crouching next to Chanyeol to tuck a cushion behind the taller's head. With no restraint, Chanyeol sighs and sinks into it, wincing at the sheer attempt to breath evenly.

 

For one side, Kyungsoo seems less harmed. His face is faintly bruised and his hair is disheveled. Chanyeol for that matter, has a swollen black eye and his lower lip is split.

 

"Oh shit, again. They've lost their minds." Jongin huffs. After a moment of hesitation mixed with confusion, he rushes to the shelf to once again, fetch a first aid kit. The realization that this is what his life has come to be is too bizarre to admit. Tending wounds every other week. Instinctively, Kyungsoo moves first and faster, with a scowl of concentration and Jongin halts in his tracks, not wanting to trespass.

 

There's an uneasy tension leaking out from them as Kyungsoo's steady hands rumple up a blood stained shirt to feel up rigid muscles, and Chanyeol clenches bloody teeth. 

 

Sehun clears his throat at it. "Who was it this time?"

 

"Doyoung, Kun, that freaking Chittaphon guy. That one's the devil, I'm telling you." Chanyeol swallows, gnawing his own knuckles to smother his cries that are somewhat still jarringly audible.

 

"There might have been more of them, but we were too busy punching shit up." Kyungsoo breathes out, scrubbing his hands through Chanyeol's hair persistently, probably looking for hidden wounds. If he notices the other blushing, he doesn't let it show.

 

"I swear to God, Park Chanyeol, if you butt into my fight again, I'll kick your ass myself. You think I can't defend myself. Me?" It comes out angry, but the guilt churning inside of him is noticeable, so tangible that it flows around him.

 

"Sorry, I couldn't hold myself back, they were all over you." Chanyeol manages a shrug, straightening up to accept Kyungsoo's further nursings. 

 

"So what? Did you see how fucking fast they were. Sehun, these guys are no joke."

 

Sehun frowns at the words, and Jongin can detect the anger coiling inside of him. Something must have been altered in their plans for them to attack in the middle of a weekend day. Most likely, they just want to show off their certainly improved abilities, by going up against their biggest opponent. Thereupon, Chanyeol who was overconfident is now paying for it.

 

"What about Baekhyun? Does he know about this? I think we should call him." Jongin interjects. Calculating the nature of their current situation, he considers Baekhyun a crucial part of this complicated mess. He can't quite put his finger on it, he just knows Baekhyun means more to their cause than what appears.  

 

Chanyeol hurriedly gestures to stop Jongin from pulling out his phone.

 

"No, please. He's just gon--"

 

"YAA WHAT THE FUCK?" Baekhyun's yellings can be heard before he can be even seen, stomping over with indignation rippling out of him. A jagged line of fire radiates off him when he comes to view from behind the wall. 

 

"Who did this? Give me their names." He commands, raggedly. Jongin can read him well enough by now to presume that besides the fuming, Baekhyun's also breathless because he probably ran all the way here, in what must have been utmost anguish.

 

"And what you're gonna do, dumbass?" Kyungsoo rambles, slumping down next to Chanyeol in his own exhaust. Baekhyun bites down on it, lowering himself to gently lift Chanyeol's chin and examine his wounded face.

 

"Are you okay? Chanyeol, fuck, look at your face." He sobs, forcing his voice to sound normal.

 

"They caught us off guard, don't worry. I'll be fine." Leaning into the touch, Chanyeol does his best to give him a dainty gaze with the one eye he can keep open. It's not very appealing, but it's convincing enough. 

 

"How did you even get here?" Kyungsoo asks, petulantly. 

 

"Jisoo and Lisa, they texted me, sent a fucking blurry video. Couldn't see shit."

 

"They are probably siding with NCT, they've always been bad news, those girls." Sehun grates out, irritation written on his face. There's a brief pause while all five of them process what sort of upcoming events are planned for them in the near future. The complexity of it all echoes through Jongin's mind as he tries to decipher what is coming next, how they should protect themselves. How they should fight back. 

 

"Whatever man," Baekhyun snaps, standing to his feet seemingly agitated "We need to fight them. Sehun, we need to do something. Now. They are increasing their numbers, siding with more gangs. We need to--"

 

"Baekhyun, calm down," Sehun cuts him off curtly, with reassuring hands squeezing the boy's shoulders, keeping him at arm's length. "We can't do anything now. Not now. You know it. We need more information, and more evidence against them to take them down."

 

Baekhyun wills his tears away, slapping Sehun's hands away to rub in frenzy at his watery eyes. He’s still sulking though.

 

"Be patient, man." Sehun pats his shoulder lightly, and Baekhyun nods obediently, as if his senses returned to him after a moment of hopelessness and insecurity.

 

Absently, Jongin blinks in thought as heavy silence prevails among them. With hope crumbling like this, patience might not be the only thing they need right now. 

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun picks him up at the academy every day. His presence causes a bustle amongst the girls, who pile up at the entrance just to steal some curious glances and fantasize about him. When Jongin passes by, he overhears one of them whispering with a hand covering her mouth. "He's here for Jongin. They look so hot." And Jongin can't help the cheeky and triumphant grint that spreads over his lips. This is the guy he's been kissing, the guy he's head over heels for.

 

Sehun greets him with a heartily smile, and hands him a helmet. Shamelessly, Jongin checks him out, ogling over Sehun's long legs straddling the bike and the leather jacket hugging his broad shoulders. He's just like a piece of art. Sehun, oblivious to Jongin’s thoughts, helps him put on the helmet, fixing the chinstrap. Then he pats invitingly the rump of the motorcycle and Jongin hops on, steadying himself by holding around his shoulders. 

 

He wants to be a little more touchy, maybe greet him with a chaste kiss, or envelop his arms around his waist and press firmly, rest his head against his shoulder. However, Jongin's reluctant. He doesn't know where Sehun stands in their relationship. If he's comfortable enough with his sexuality to consider Jongin a boyfriend without repression. Because he cleary acts like a boyfriend. Or if this is just a casual hook up, Jongin doesn't know and he doesn't want to ask, fearing he might scare him away. He's going to take what he can get, because he's never been this happy before.

 

Sehun sticks the key into the ignition and the motorcycle roars to life, and soon they're engulfed by the flashes of the city as they move ahead.

 

The random noises that the bike makes gradually slow, evening out into a quiet hum. The worry that they would going to tip over slowly ebbs away, being replaced with a small sense of stability. When the bike turns, it dips slightly closer to the ground, and Jongin throws his arms around Sehun's waist, feeling him jiggle under his embrace.

 

They drive to the nearest park, and a blanket borrowed from Jongin's grandmother is spread onto the grass, where they lay on top to gaze at the clear sky, an infinite sea of blue above them with the sunlight pouring down, emitting quietness and peace. A setting that quite matches with Sehun, honestly speaking.

 

Heading to a coffee shop date afterwards, cupcakes and bubble teas are served, as pop music plays in the background. They sit at a booth next to the window, where they can catch sight of the rushed city outside. It's all simple, but Jongin is drowning in joy and amusement nonetheless. 

 

"How was it at the hospice today?" He asks, mixing up his drink with the straw.

 

Sehun had agreed with volunteering at the hospice, and Jongin’s grandmother was over the moon. She loved Sehun as soon as she laid eyes on him. During Sehun's break, she brings freshly baked cookies and even massages his hands to prevent him from stress. Sehun hugs her warmly and calls her grandma. It's adorable and natural, as if he belongs to Jongin’s family. And although his mother and aunt were a little suspicious at first, after witnessing Sehun's bright smile, they fell right away for his charms. Easy as that. 

 

"I am assisting this ajuhssi who used to lead a street gang, can you believe?" He replies, taking a sip of his chocolate flavored bubble tea. He perks up at its taste, Jongin finds it adorable. 

 

"Is he as bad as Tayeong?"

 

"No, I don't think that's possible." They fall into a string of laughter, as though there's nothing more they need to worry about.  It's always like this when it's just the two of them. Laughter, amenity, and casual chattering, all their worries left behind. "What about the academy?"

 

"Great news. I have a new partner. We're teaming up with this other class, and we'll be performing at the National Theater."

 

Sehun's tiny eyes widen in awe, and his hand skirts across the table to intertwine their fingers. Jongin's heart booms inside his chest, but he contains himself by taking a sip of iced tea.

 

"How's she? Is she pretty?" Sehun asks vaguely, pinching the edges of a strawberry cupcake. He doesn't seem to be the jealous, possessive type, which makes his question nothing but neutral. 

 

"She's... okay. She's really nice too. And very talented. Her name's Seulgi."

 

"Hmm... Seulgi," Sehun murmurs, eyes squinting. "I think I've heard this name before."

 

"She doesn't go to my school. She's fine." 

 

Meaning: She's not a threat. Sehun might not be a jealous guy, but he's the human definition of over protective. Jongin has no complaints about that. 

 

"Either way, ask Baekhyun later. He'll know if she's suspicious."

 

"Okay," Jongin obeys flatly, there's no arguing about that. He'll ask just to put Sehun out of his skepticism. 

 

"Talking about Baekhyun," Jongin says, approaching the subject with caution. "The thing you said the other day... about needing more info on the NCTs." He pauses before voicing his question "What is Baekhyun really up to?"

 

After days dwelling over their last tragic encounter, he's been meaning to demand more participation in whatever plan they have. He doesn't feel left out, as well as he doesn't feel entirely updated either. 

 

"You guys do have a master plan, right? To take them down? Or do you really plan on fighting them for the rest of your life?" He sounds a little sharper than intended, and he catches Sehun's jaw working angrily.

 

"There's a plan, yeah. But I don't think you should get involved in this. It might be dangerous." He reasons, and for one part, Jongin understands it. He might not be fit to be thoroughly involved in dangerous schemes, but he's also not about to just sit and watch while his friends are diving into something major.

 

Jongin narrows his eyes at him, fixing him with a stern gaze.

 

"I think I'm already involved. And you know it." He objects and Sehun leans back onto his seat, clicking his tongue at the inquisitive words. 

 

"Okay," He rasps, yielding. "So, when my legendary fight happened, me and Baek were sent to the police station. And this hyung cornered at us. He's a new detective there, called DongHae. According to him, he transfered knowing the department is filled with corruption. You know, Taeyong's father is a prestigious lawyer, Taeil's mother is a prosecutor, this kid Jaemin comes from a family of politicians. They are all corruptors in their field." Sehun explains, inching closer so Jongin can hear his hushed voice.

 

And this, whatever this is that Sehun is revealing, sounds a lot more fitting and consistent than their initial poorly managed plan.

 

"I don't know what this hyung saw in us, but he seemed decent and trustworthy," Sehun continues, eyes scanning around to make sure no one is eavesdropping. "Anyway, we teamed up. He guided us to use Baekhyun's increasing popularity in our favor. So he's been spying on them and collecting evidence ever since."

 

Jongin gulps, eyes widening in disbelief. This makes so much sense, it makes Baekhyun's mysterious antics to be so much more authentic. His expertise in always predicting everything and his knowledge of practically everyone's secrets. 

 

"So what you're saying is, Baekhyun is an insider in his own school and he's working with a real detective?"

 

Sehun nods, emphatically. 

 

"Wow, he's so cool." 

 

"You have no idea how much girls are willing to share with Baek in exchange for a date. Meanwhile, I'm technically a bait. They're regrouping solely because of me, my only advantage is that I can kick their asses when I want to."

 

Rolling his eyes at Sehun's fearlessness, he nudges his knee under the table, earning a yelp from him.

 

"As awesome as it is, you're still risking your life. When does this investigation of yours end?"

 

"It's one hell of a long process, these rich bastards really know how to operate their shit. But don't worry, it'll end soon." Sehun shrugs, unemotionally and Jongin can't buy that. It's what they've got to hold on to for now, so he'll let it slide. 

 

"This is a secret for now, so be careful." Sehun notes, placing his index finger over his own lips, in a shushing motion.

 

"Man, imagine their faces when they find out a detective teamed up with a student to take them down." Jongin giggles hysterically, while Sehun chokes on his drink, spilling some of it onto the table, and on his cheek as well.

 

"That'll be hilarious," He says, wiping the corners of his lips the back of his hand.

 

"And iconic." Jongin adds, bending over the table to scrub a napkin on Sehun's cheek.

 

He feels a little bit more optimistic now. 

  
  
  


Sehun claims his mouth as soon as they step inside Jongin's house. And they make out for hours, snuggled up on the couch, unhurriedly and gently. Whenever Jongin is home alone, they start exploring, learning and advancing. They've been taking things slow, too slow for Jongin's liking. He doesn't want to seem too much like a desperate horny virgin teenager, which is exactly what he is. He wants to show Sehun that he's mature enough to take things to next level, that he's ready to take Sehun's bigger than average size.

 

The handjobs are nice, addicting even, and the blowjobs are still a little tough for Jongin. He's getting the hang of it little by little, even though it is all sorts of frustrating. But there's only so much Jongin's is curious about, that he wants to experiment with Sehun. 

 

Sehun is mean, he's so unfair, teasing and luring Jongin up by kissing him with his soft thin lips, and touching him with firm and calloused hands. It's too hot, and too painstakingly suffocating, and Jongin feels like he's floating, or drowning, or both. But it's still not enough. Sehun is so mean.

 

Maybe if he asks nicely, maybe if he pouts and show him puppy eyes, maybe Sehun will surrender. His body goes pliant underneath Sehun's as his neck and jaw are nibbled and sucked and marked. Jongin arches his back, baring his neck, seeking more of that sinful mouth, that Jongin almost forgets he's supposed to seduce him.

 

"Can we do it today?" He asks shyly, in that irresistible whiny tone of his.

 

Sehun pulls back and looms over him, glassy eyes staring him down inquisitively. 

 

"What?" He smirks, rolling his hips down slowly, ripping out a gasp from Jongin. He's so patient and he seems to be experienced. Jongin hates it and loves at the same time. Clearing his throat, he holds Sehun's gaze to repeat dryly. 

 

"Will you fuck me?"

 

Something flicks in Sehun's dilated pupils and Jongin is about to internally high five himself. Until Sehun stalls his movements to push himself up and the moment is ruined. 

 

"Not now, you're not ready," Sehun reasons, running fingers through his hair.

 

"I could top. I could try doing it..." Jongin trails off, weakly. "I mean, if you're into that, of course."

 

"I'd love that. But I want to be inside you first."

 

Arousal hits Jongin with full force at Sehun's remark. The mood wasn't ruined after all. He sits up to face Sehun, and protests greedily. 

 

"Fuck, you can't say things like this and do nothing about it. It's mean."

 

It takes several seconds for Sehun to react, to speak. Jongin thinks he fell into a spell or something, until he suddenly pulls Jongin onto his lap.

 

"I want to try something," He says, voice hoarsed "I'll give you a taste. You'll have to trust me."

 

Nodding his consent, Jongin lets himself be lead to his bedroom. Sehun's 'I'll give you a taste' ringing in his mind.

 

Once they're behind closed doors, it starts like it usually does. With kissing, but this one is more fervent, his tongue is more demanding. And Jongin’s knees get wobbly. 

 

He grips Jongin's hips and turns him around roughly, a heavy hand pushes the middle of his shoulder blades and Jongin finds himself bent over his desk. He gasps, fingers grasping the edges of the desk so tightly it turns his knuckles white.

 

"Sehun--"

 

"It's okay, I'll take care of you." He reassures, running his hands up Jongin's side, pushing up his shirt along the way, and Jongin gets the sign, lifting his arms to allow Sehun to slide it out and over his head. His pants are peeled off next along with his underwear. He steps out slowly and shakingly from the pool of clothes around his feet. And like this, he's completely naked under Sehun's grip. Embarrassment makes him press his face into the desk, sticking out his ass, as if he would melt into it, and the motion erupts a grunt from Sehun, for whatever the hell he's seeing from where he stands. Jongin hears a chair being dragged over, but he can't bring himself to look. His legs are nudged apart by Sehun and it becomes too real then. Just the fact that Sehun wants to use him against the desk like this, when his bed is just right next to them, makes Jongin's cock twitch in anticipation. 

 

Sehun molds his chest to Jongin’s back and sucks a wet bruise onto the back of his neck, he then drags his mouth down the curve of Jongin’s spine, tracing his lips over the tanned skin and darting his tongue out to catch the beads of sweat he finds along the way.

 

The muscles of Jongin's' back contract, the dip between them the perfect size for Sehun's kisses and greedy sweeps of tongue. He follows it down to the full swell of Jongin's ass, firm muscles mounding up under his hands as he sweeps them down Jongin's side and rests them there, kneading and pulling as he mouths at the little dimples just above. Jongin groans and cants his hips back, murmuring out incomprehensible pleads.

 

He hears it when Sehun sits himself to the chair, right between Jongin's legs, getting comfortable to give Jongin a taste, when it's actually the other way around, literally. He feels a hot stream of saliva land on the cleft of his ass and he jerks up in response. It should be gross, but Jongin can only find it the hottest thing that's ever done to him.

 

Jongin's hole is pink, the rim puffed and shining, making Sehun part his lips and run his tongue up the soft skin of Jongin's inner thigh, nibbling at the softness.

 

Jongin bucks in frustration, spreading his shaky legs wider as Sehun traces down his tongue over another thigh. Jongin rolls his shoulders forward obstinately, and offers himself up, begging.

 

Sehun presses his hands down against Jongin's ass, his fingers leaving dents as he pulls and stares. He presses this thumbs down on either side of Jongin's hole, trying to get as deep inside him as he can. Jongin arches his back and rocks his hips to rut himself against Sehun’s face, grunting out the filthy noises. Humming with need, Sehun curls his tongue and licks faster, deeper.

 

“Oh, Jesus fuck,” Jongin chokes out, throwing his head back and clawing one hand against the desk. Sehun hears it, glancing up to see Jongin's fingers curled into fists by his head. Another fat stripe is licked from the back of Jongin's balls up to his tailbone, incessantly making the muscle supple and his tongue slips in easily.

 

He gives Jongin's ass a final sucking, that leaves him gasping, and then reluctantly lifts his head to pull back, and wipes his chin clean. Jongin squirms, pre-come dribbling, legs aching. It's agonizing how much he wants to come.

 

The sound of the chair being pushed back and tumbling over, followed by the sound of a belt unbuckling, encourages Jongin to peek over his shoulder, just in time to see Sehun pulling out his dick from the confines of his jeans. It's flushed and fat and so big it leaves Jongin's mouth watering. 

 

Sehun spreads his buttcheeks wider this time, and slots his cock in between, one hand holds a cheek firmly in place, the other encircles Jongin's waist and grasps his throbbing cock. Jongin moans loudly, predicting what is coming next. 

 

And Sehun gives it to him, hard and deep thrusts, sliding his cock up and down the crease of Jongin's ass, while his hand strokes Jongin's dick simultaneously. The head of Sehun's cock brush against his rim with every thrust, and Jongin can feel its wetness and thickness and he knows that it's never going to fit him. He feels strangely empty, just as he feels full at the same time with Sehun pressed sealed behind him, and mouthing at the crook of his neck and shoulder, moaning and grunting, his sweat mixing with Jongin's, bodies heating up.

 

The desk trembles with the force of Sehun slamming into him and it's loud, as loud as Jongin’s screams and the sound of skin slapping against skin. He wants to be fucked with that same force. He's close, so close he feels it building up inside. In a particular hard thrust, Sehun’s cockhead slips in, slightly stretching his rim, and it burns, it hurts. Jongin doesn't even have time to register it as his orgasm crashes into him and his body convulses, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

 

"Yes, Jongin. Yes, you're so good," Sehun cries out, his own thrusts getting unsteady, hips stuttering.  His cock slips out and his nails dig into flesh, eliciting whines of frustration from him. Barely recovered, Jongin slaps the hand away from his sensitive cock, then reaches behind himself to squeeze his cheeks together. It brings a sting to his shoulders, but Jongin ignores it, in order to help out Sehun to chase his orgasm. He proceeds with more precise this time, and with just some other few hard snaps of his hips, he's reaches his peak. 

 

"Fuck, you're so hot. Jongin-" his praise dies in his throat as he splutters over Jongin's back. A thin trail of slick runs down Jongin's ass and snakes down his balls. Sehun catches it on his finger and traces it back up, tonguing over the ridged seam of Jongin's balls. A full minute passes with Sehun still draped over Jongin's back, until he shoves him aside, carefully and straightens up. He watches Sehun and his blissed out expression staring right back at him. This guy fucks like he fights, madly and ruthless and Jongin hasn't even gotten fucked properly yet. He shouldn't be so surprised, but it's inevitable. 

 

"Thank you, thank you." He says, pushing Sehun to kiss him sloppy, Sehun's jeans are still crumpled around mid thighs and his shirt is a mess of come and wrinkles. 

 

Their legs give out for a moment, until they drag each other to the bed and flop down on it, listlessly. They kiss some more, and Jongin knows they have to get up and clean up before someone arrives, but for now, he can't seem to tear away from Sehun's arms. 

  
  
  
  
  


"What's with the lovey doey eyes?" Baekhyun eyes him cheekily, then snorts out a laugh when Jongin startles, his face going pale. 

 

It's too early in the morning and Jongin’s still feeling Sehun's touch carved into his skin, he's still hearing Sehun's voice distantly in the back of his mind, clouding his senses. Kind and gentle Sehun, who gave him a 'taste' of what it is like to be fucked by him, and somehow just worsened Jongin's self control in the process. Apparently, his gidgey expression is written all over his face. 

 

"You're finally took it to the next level, uh?" Baekhyun prods, wiggling his eyebrows. "Is it offensive if I ask, were you the fucker or the fuckee? Cause you know that shithead is fucking huge-"

 

"Baek! Can you like... Chill?" Jongin hisses out, eyes darting around vigilantly. There's too many students walking closely on their way to school. As much as he wants to rave and brag about Sehun, he doesn't want to overshare, much less in public. Baekhyun is cackling, hands spread apart gesturing what is supposed to be a monstrous dick size. Jongin rolls his eyes and changes the subject to something much more concerning than his (now kind of existent) sexual life.

 

"Anyway, I was meaning to ask you, do you know any girl named Seulgi?"

 

"Kang Seulgi?" Baekhyun exclaims,  expression quickly turning into one of shock. "Oh no man, she's--"

 

It all happens too fast. Baekhyun is brutally shoved aside, then a guy hauls Jongin up against the wall. Repressing a shiver of fear, Jongin is so panicked that he can't really process what is going on, or who the aggressor is. All that he catches from the guy are dimples, wealth and arrogance.

 

"You fucking faggot bitch. How dare you touch my girlfriend?" He bawls out.

 

Curious people gather around, and Jongin catches in the distance chattering some mentions of the name Jaehyun. A member of NCT. Figures.

 

"What? What are you talking about, dude?" 

 

"I'll break that face so you'll never come near my girl again."

 

"Hey, back off!" Baekhyun jumps into defense, grasping Jaehyun's wrist to pull him back. He's shoved off again, crashing against a small girl with bangs who's watching the feud way too mindfully, before landing painfully on his ass.

 

"Stop it!" Jongin shouts, straining in Jaehyun's hold. 

 

That's when he notices. The girl standing next to them, as if she's an essential part of the chaos, is Seulgi. His ballet partner. She's glaring down at Baekhyun with her mouth turned down, smoothing out her school skirt as though Baekhyun had dirtied it. 

 

"Oppa. This pervert groped me. What are you waiting for? Just kill him." She demands, folding her arms over her chest as people gasp and root around them.

 

"Seulgi? What the fuck?" Jongin's voice sounds croaked. Even though he met Seulgi only recently, he felt like they had bonded, that they had a connection through their dancing. On top of that, he was excited to be paired with her, to learn with her. What a fool, he'd forgotten the world is supposedly against him.

 

"He sexually harassed me, oppa. I want him out of the academy." She says, mouth going crooked, eyes fixing Jongin's, challenging him.

 

"No, Seulgi. You can't do this. Fuck, you can't." Jongin actually sobs in dejection. This is such a low blow, this is unfair to him. They can try to take anything away from him, except the ballet. He won't survive without it. He can't even remember how it is like to live without it. 

 

"Don't worry babe, I'll make sure this faggot never dances again in his stupid life." Jaehyun says, quirking a brow. Jongin had completely forgotten he was being assaulted, body going slack in Jaehyun's dominance.

 

There's too many people watching, the school stands just a few feet away, too much consequences at risk.

 

Jongin is done resisting. 

 

"Dude, make up your mind. Am I a faggot or am I a pervert who groped your girl?" Jongin slurs, and the last thing he sees before his vision blacks out, is Jaehyun pushing his arm back and socking his eye with all the force he can muster.

 

Well, this is not going to be fun.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The Principal sits back impatiently, scrutinizing the two students standing still behind the desk, hanging their heads formally. He rubs his wrinkled forehead and sighs, scratching the side of his baldness.

 

"What do we have here this morning?" He asks, eyes darting from Jongin's bruised cheekbones to Jaehyun's intact face. "Oh, Jaehyun-ssi. It's nice seeing you again."

 

"Likewise, sir." Jaehyun offers a friendly smile, and Jongin rolls his eyes. 

 

"How's your mother?" 

 

"She's fine, still generous as ever."

 

A fit of fake laughter ensues, as if they're the best of buddies ever. Jongin fights the urge to retch.

 

"And who is this one? Kim Jongin?" He stares puzzledly at Jongin, reading over the name tag. Jongin's not the most excellent student, nor does he come from a rich family, so it figures that the Principal doesn't have a clue who he is. Not that Jongin needs any more attention drawn to him, he's already getting plenty of that. 

 

"He's a transferred student." He can hear the disdain in Jaehyun's voice. Jongin swallows, shoves his anger aside and remains silent. 

 

"What are we supposed to do here, mister Jaehyun?" The Principal has the audacity to ask, as though Jaehyun is the one with the authority there. It's pretty much the same, considering he's the one with an affluent mother. 

 

"It was no big deal, sir. I got carried away because I heard my girlfriend paying him some compliments. You know, I'm a jealous guy." Jongin curses internally as more false laughter erupts from them.

 

"My son, I know we have great affiliations, but you should be more careful even when you're not inside school. If you're nearby, I am still expected to take responsibility."

 

"I'm aware. It won't happen again."

 

Except it will, whenever Jaehyun or one of his pals pleases. Because they have limitless money to shove down the Principal's throat to shut him up. The NCTs don't rule the school for free, after all. 

 

"Alright, then you're dismissed. Kim Jongin, you may go to the nursery to check on that." 

 

Nodding, they turn their backs and head towards the door in silence.

 

Jaehyun peeks over his shoulder one last time before leaving. "Thank you, sir. My mother will remember that."

 

Jongin snorts at that, ignoring the glowering Jaehyun shoots his way. Wordlessly, they part ways, and it's like nothing has ever happened. 

  
  
  
  


"You alright there?" Baekhyun checks as soon as Jongin steps out of the nursery, holding an ice bag to the side of his face. He was the one who took the blows, and yeah they hurt quite a lot, but nothing feels worse than the humiliation he's feeling. He's a poor kid who can't stand up against the greed of the Principal. He's a weak kid who can't fight back against the bullies. He's a naive kid who's getting kicked out of the academy soon.

 

"I've been through worse." He replies, dejectedly. "I thought I'd get a suspension, instead I'm being sent home for the day to 'relax '."

 

"They need you here in school to keep an eye on you. It's the only place Sehun can't be around you." Baekhyun says, typing out incessantly on his phone and biting his tongue as he does so, without sparing as much as a single glance at Jongin. At least he came over to check on him. 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"I don't know yet. I'll get to that eventually." Pushing himself off the wall, he shoves the phone inside a pocket to make way for the aisle. "Come on," He urges, waving at Jongin to follow suit.

 

"Shouldn't you be heading back to class?"

 

"Nah, something more important has come up" He wanders off, idly. Jongin increases his pace to keep up.

 

"More important than class?"

 

"Yep. He's calling a meeting right now."

 

"The detective guy?" 

 

"The man himself." Baekhyun confirms, with a sleazy smile.

 

Jongin whoops at that. He’s about to finally meet the boss.

  
  
  


Of all the things he was expecting to come across, Jongin wasn't prepared to see Sehun hugging an older man from behind. And said man just letting him. He narrows his eyes, disgruntled, and assumes that he must be the detective guy, and that he must be closer to Sehun than what he thought.

 

"Hyung!" Baekhyun leaps ahead to greet the man with a casual shake of hands. 

 

DongHae is a short man with affectionate eyes, and he's definitely too fit and attractive for his age and profession. 

 

"You must be Jongin," DongHae acknowledges Jongin's presence, pointing at the bruise stapled on his face. "How are you holding up there?"

 

"I am in good hands, that's what matters." Jongin says, nodding curtly. 

 

"What happened?" Sehun asks, detaching himself from DongHae with a worried, but deadly look in his eyes upon noticing the damage on Jongin's cheek.

 

"Nothing, I'll tell you later," Jongin huffs "I'm fine." His tone is emphatic, to prevent Sehun's overreaction. There's a more important reason for them to be there, and besides, he's really not in the mood for more violence for the day.

 

Tension sweeps over their surroundings as Sehun's clenches his jaw and knuckles. He takes a long, deliberate breath and gets his bearing. Jongin reads the message in his gaze. Later, he promises. He'll solve this problem later.

 

"Anyway, I'm still trying to understand what goes through this one’s head for teaming up with a guy like Baekhyun. Your mind works in a peculiar way, I must admit." Kyungsoo debates, dryly to break the ice looming in the atmosphere. 

 

"He recognizes potential," Baekhyun brags, winking at Kyungsoo, who actually growls in response. 

 

"Tell us, when did you realize Baekhyun was the one for you?" Unlike Kyungsoo, Chanyeol looks way more thrilled about the detective's presence.

 

"When he told my boss to fuck off," He answers, ruffling Baekhyun's hair. "He was basically plastered in casts from head to toe, and yet he didn't let them touch a single strand of Sehun's hair. That was my cue."

 

"What a role model," Kyungsoo scoffs. 

 

"It's nice seeing you all, guys."

 

"Are we like, an undercover team? An unofficial one?" Chanyeol rubs his big hands over his own stuffed out chest. 

 

"I guess you can say that."

 

Chanyeol lets out an exasperated oooh and whacks Kyungsoo on the shoulder, receiving an elbow to his ribs in exchange. 

 

"Anyway, let's get to the point. Baekhyun, would you please?" DongHae gestures, stepping aside. 

 

"I got handed some good tea from Taeyong's ex, Kim Yeri, " Baekhyun starts, his playfulness no longer perceptible. "I actually don't know why she dated him, she's so adorable. Anyway, he dumped her and I was there to pick up the pieces."

 

"You did what?" Kyungsoo's appalled eyes get impossibly wider.

 

"Don't be jealous, Kyung-ah, I never touched her, "Baekhyun counters, daring a cocky smile. "There's nothing more profitable than a lady who was cheated. She told me Taeyong and his father have a monthly secret meeting with some other high class people at this fancy restaurant. She didn't know details, but apparently these secret meetings are pretty important and some illegal shit goes down there. We're assuming it's where they administer all their 'business'."

 

"Apparently, the next meeting is in a week. I'll try to do the basic detective work and install hidden taps and cameras at the location." DongHae continues, taking the central spot and pausing, waiting for reaction. 

 

"Sounds like a good plan," Sehun replies, sharing a quick glance of agreement with the boys. 

 

"If we're lucky and get some good incriminating material, we'll be able to send them to jail real soon. If we take down the parents first, we can put an end to their children's crew."

 

Like light in the end of a tunnel, the plan sounds propitious and effective. It sinks down to Jongin that this is real, and is folding out soon. The result might be beneficial not only for Jongin, but for a lot of oppressed people. It's going to be a huge accomplishment.

 

"Meanwhile, I need you guys to sit tight and do not fight back. If something goes wrong, they might attack and change up all their agenda, we'd have to start the entire investigation from scratch. Understood? " 

 

Jongin feels like the request is directed exclusively at him, what with being the only one currently displaying a large bruise on the face. Jongin lowers his eyes and voices with unison with the others. 

 

"Yes, hyung!" 

 

"It takes a lot of risk to involve kids like you in this sort of investigation, but honestly, my job doesn't matter all that much here. I am responsible for you all now and your safety comes first."

 

"Hyung, you're the best." Chanyeol throws his arms around DongHae’s shoulders engulfing him a bear hug, resting his cheek on top of his head. Admittedly, their relationship goes further than just accidental partners. There's trust and commitment, and most importantly, DongHae truly cares about the boys. 

 

Subtly, Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol aside, putting a stop to the unnecessary exhibition of affection.

 

"I need to leave now, guys. Please, behave and don't engage in any fights for now." DongHae insists lastly, bidding his goodbyes briskly as he claims to have lots of paperwork to work on.

 

Jongin feels the tug on the sleeve of his shirt soon after, and Sehun brings him blandly to a far corner, pushing him gently against a wall. Expressionless, he stares deeply into Jongin's eyes, gaze falling intently at the mark forced onto Jongin's face. His throat tightens under the intensity of Sehun's eyes.

 

"It was Jaehyun," Jongin starts, nibbling his lip. "Turns out he's Seulgi's boyfriend. She's claiming I harassed her. Wants to kick me out of the academy." He barks out a laugh.

 

"I knew it. I knew she was trouble." Sehun grunts, scrubbing at his face.

 

"Whatever. I was dumb, I tried to fight back."

 

"I can do that for you."

 

"No," Jongin reprimands, clutching a fistful of Sehun's jacket. "You heard DongHae, no fighting. I'm tired of you fighting for my useless ass."

 

"Don't say that. It's alright, Jongin," Sehun insists. Jongin can't find the strength to push down the niggling feeling that Sehun's intentions are dangerous and utterly unnecessary.

 

He folds his hands over Jongin's, "I don't want you getting hurt," he begins, but Jongin furiously shakes his head.

 

"I kinda deserved this one," interjects Jongin. 

 

"Bullshit. Please listen to me," Sehun pleads as Jongin's gaze drags from the ground up to his. "I get it that you don't want me to treat you like a damsel in distress, but I can't bear the thought of someone hurting my boyfriend," 

 

Jongin's stills. It's the first time he hears him saying it, acknowledging it. Boyfriend. Maybe Jongin was dense and afraid to admit, but hearing it from Sehun makes it feel realer, official. Jongin removes his hands from beneath Sehun's so his can rest them on top, and utters "Still, I can't let--"

 

He's abruptly cut off by a relentless kiss, that takes his breath away, and just like that, Jongin can't confront Sehun's stubbornness. He mewls in the kiss as he feels Sehun's hands hold him up by his hips. Sehun kisses him slow and deep, as if Jongin is going to break like a piece of porcelain. Jongin can't even oppose that as he feels himself like he's about to crumble.

 

"Just trust me, okay?" Sehun breathes into his mouth, nibbling Jongin's lip. He surrenders, helplessly. He kisses Sehun like it’s his last day on Earth.

 

The next day, Jongin is not surprised to find out that Jaehyun is absent from school.

  
  
  
  


Three weeks later and Jongin is not dancing anymore. Word traveled fast and reached the ballet academy. Jongin, as one of the best dancers and the favorite of many choreographers, was defended with not a single doubt against him. Solid proof was demanded of Seulgi's accusations, and in return, she demanded his withdrawing until the requested evidence could be brought in. Which doesn't exist. Meaning that Jongin is suspended until further notice.

 

Void of emotions, Jongin spends his now too long free hours locked up in his room. Training by himself. He blasts on his favorite music, and practices until his feet are sore and his thighs are aching. It helps to keep the depressing thoughts away, but the dullness still remains in the corners of his mind. So he waits. For DongHae to update on the case, for his friends to stop hiding. Nothing comes up. 

 

Sehun still lingers around, and fucks him senseless whenever Jongin starts drifting away from reality. Sometimes, it feels like Sehun is all he's got left. He's the one with him when he's practicing, sleeping, crying. Sehun keeps him going, always reminding him that he should stay strong. For his family, for his friends, for his dreams.

 

Jongin skips a fair share of classes to cuddle up with Sehun and replace his sorrow for Sehun's warmth and passionate kisses. And when Sehun cries for forgiveness, Jongin kisses his guilt away. He will not allow Sehun to blame himself for any of this.

 

One day after school, when he finally strolls away from all the critical gazes and babblings of him being Sehun's allegedly boyfriend, Jongin receives a text from an unknown number. Frowning, Jongin looks at a picture of his mother, aunt and grandmother shopping candidly at the market. The picture was taken discreetly from afar while they were distracted. A stalker, probably. 

 

"Hyung," A deep voice calls, and Jongin turns to face a tall kid.

 

"Who are you? Are you tailing me?" He foregoes all formalities, blinded by utter dread. 

 

"My name's Jisung. I'm your fan, by the way." The boy blinks up at him, the pure form of mischief and sass. 

 

"So what?"

 

"If you want those ladies safe and sound, you should come with me." He says, surging forward to rip Jongin's phone out of his hand in the fastest movement he's ever witnessed.

 

Jisung is definitely too tall for his age, sporting a juvenile, delicate face. His conviction in threatening Jongin's family as if he's just playing a game doesn't suit him in the slightest. Jisung rolls his eyes when he sees Jongin not budging. 

 

"Come on, you should have seen this was coming. I think you're cool and all, but this is it. Hurry up."

 

Jongin weighs his options, which are painfully limited. Fighting this kid would be inutile, and if he is needed to trade his own life for his family's safety, Jongin doesn't need to think twice.

 

"Lead the way, kid."

  
  
  
  


There was an expensive car and a private driver who took them for a deafeningly quiet and tense ride. 

 

Jongin's stomach drops when they arrive at a construction site not too far from town, to what is being build up to become a skyscraper. There are no workers around, or people in general. This could be a very suited location to kill someone and dispose the corpse, Jongin thinks. He obliged quietly nonetheless, to keep his family away from any danger.

 

He follows Jisung quietly further into the building, feet dragging cautiously against cement. They are all reunited there, the NCTs, scattered around in position. The youngest looking ones come up to greet Jisung, congratulating him for succeeding in bringing Jongin in.

 

"Hello, Jongin." Taeyong says, sitting elegantly on a chair in the middle of the empty room. Jongin counts 20 more members around. More than what he had mentioned before. One of them stands closer to the leader, a frail and short boy with cat like eyes. That's Ten. The rumours about him are not exactly too pleasant. What he lacks in height, he compensates in cruelty, according to many.

 

"Well done Jisung-ah. You're my favorite." Taeyong says, proudly, like a father complimenting a son. 

 

"He's so cute," Ten comments, next to Taeyong. His eyes seemingly having taken a preference for Jongin's thighs. 

 

"You're not supposed to be flirting with him, Tenny." Taeyong interjects, elbowing lightly his friend. 

 

"Do you know why we're here today?" Taeyong asks loudly, to reach his whole audience's ears.

 

Jongin knows the reason as to why he was brought there. It was only a matter of time until the fatal outcome.

 

"Just get it over with." Jongin snarls. 

 

"And where's the fun in that?" Taeyong chuckles, rubbing his hands. "I wanted to thank you, Jongin. You showed up at the right time, darling. Now that we are finally complete, I thought: why only go after Sehun himself when I can get his boyfriend?" 

 

Howling and whistles are screeched out, mockingly. Jongin leers at them. 

 

"Such a lucky bastard," comes the snigger from one of them. 

 

"Fuck you!" Jongin barks.

 

"This one's gonna be unforgettable for him, don't you think?" 

 

All heads nod in agreement to the leader, and Taeyong's wicked smile widens.

 

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Jongin shouts, fearlessly. 

 

"Well, guys. He's eager. Go ahead."

 

Taeyong motions, and the herd of gangsters swarm up at him crucially. Taking a deep breath, Jongin focuses on the first pair that jolts ahead to strike. Johnny and Jaehyun. The two who tasted Sehun’s rage because of Jongin. He expected as much.

 

"Try not to stain the floor too much with blood. This is my new future department store." A boy warns from across the room.

 

"Alright, Jungwoo the chaebol." Johnny says, smirking. 

 

At the first swing of a fist from Johnny, Jongin crouches down sharply, crossing his forearms atop his head to block the punch. Strategically, he bolts upright and stuns him with a knife hand strike, all fingers held straight and tightly together, at the side of his neck, right against the jugular vein. Johnny staggers up, choking as he holds his own neck. 

 

"Shit. This motherfucker can fight?" He chokes out, glancing alarmedly at Jaehyun. 

 

"Get him!" Taeyong roars from his seat. Presumptuous grin now replaced by fury.

 

Jongin has been learning, not for too long, but enough for him to know how to defend himself at least. He started out on his own, until Sehun caught him one day strangling his pillow instead of practicing ballet. After hours of obnoxious convincing, Sehun named himself Jongin's mentor. Cute dates are basically not on their schedule anymore. It's only about practicing and learning. 

 

Jongin positions himself as more assailants charge at him at high speed. Jongin has the reflexes and the flexibility of a dancer, and as a quick learner he impressed not only himself, but Sehun with his expertise. He's no pro, but that doesn't mean he's backing out from his first fight. He readies himself to attack, by placing his arms slightly further out, and one leg slightly forward, putting his weight slightly on the back foot. With fists clenched under his chin, he met with another swing of an arm. Jongin ducks under it, and connects his fist against Jaehyun's throat. He gasps for air as three more charge at Jongin without limitations. 

 

Jongin crouches low again, kicking their legs off at the knees as they approach. When he stands, another one tries to get him from behind. He elbows him hard in the ribcage, roaming himself free, but he's soon tackled around the waist down by another person. He falls to the dusky floor, and dodges a punch just in time before connecting his face. 

 

There's too many of them, charging simultaneously without mercy. Jongin peeks behind and notices that the younger boys are not in action. They look scared, out of place. Still comfortably seated, Taeyong orders them to stay and watch. 

 

Outwittedly, Jongin curls himself in a ball, arms covering his head and face as he's bombarded with feral kicks and punches and kneelings. It hurts, like acid burning his skin, a raw wound being poked at. He succumbs to what's about to unfold. It felt good to fight back for once, but today he'll die here, no one's going to save him this time. 

 

Memories of his family flood in his mind, of his friends. Of Sehun. He's failed himself, but knowing that they'll be safe makes it all worthy. Laughter and panting from the attackers are all Jongin can hear, mixed with the disturbing sound of his own bones clattering.

 

Then suddenly, comes a loud thwack followed by a cracking bone sound. Then a strangled scream of pain. The blows stop, and shocking gasps fill the room.

 

"How did this asshole get here?" 

 

Jongin agonizingly rolls to his back, to find Mark sprawled on the ground, clutching a fractured shin. In front of Jongin, stands no one other than Sehun. His fierce position and raged expression indicates that he's about to fight them off without a single restraint.

 

"Kill this motherfucker, right now!" Taeyong bellows.

 

"Stand back. It's my turn now." Sehun mutters to Jongin, shielding him with his body. 

 

Mystified, Jongin watches as Sehun energetically takes them down one by one. Blocking, jabbing, dodging, kicking. He traps Ten in a deadly choke hold, knocks down two at the same time with a high flyer kick. Targeting incisively at their groins, knees, and noses, he picks off his opponents, leaving a pile of unconscious bodies on his way to the leader.

 

"Stay the fuck away from me. Don't come any closer!" Taeyong springs up from the chair, staggering back, he tries to put a safer distance between him and Sehun. 

 

Jongin's forces himself to his knees, then struggles to push himself up. Taeyong's got his back to him, vulnerable. Straining his own conscious to remain alight, Jongin plunges, grabbing Taeyong's arms and pinning them behind his back. 

 

"Take your fucking hands off me!" Taeyong thrashes, kicking off. "You think you're some kind of hero? No matter how many times you beat us up, we'll always come back. You are a nothing. You'll never-" 

 

Sehun's fist collides brutally against Taeyeon's face. His neck lolls to the side, eyes rolling to the back of his head as blood spills from his nose.

 

Sobbing, Jongin tosses Taeyong unconscious frame to the floor, falling to his knees right after. He's suffocating, dizzy and crying. It's over, it's all over, he thinks as his senses start vanishing from him. He sees Sehun kneeling in front of him, cradling his face. His mouth is moving, but Jongin can't hear a word.

 

Then everything shrouds in darkness. 

  
  
  
  


"Hey bro, you okay?" A familiar voice asks distantly, as Jongin’s mind surfaces back to life. It comes back to him slowly. The hectic noises of sirens, flashes of cameras. Countless people talking simultaneously in the background. Reporters, police officers, panicked civilians. Sparks of pain also return to him. Hopefully, it'll fade soon. 

"He's conscious." Chanyeol announces, breathlessly. The sound of rushed steps and sighs of relief crowd Jongin and within seconds, he's surrounded by shocked but relieved eyes. Sehun is suddenly crowding him, leaning over Jongin, and he sees the starkness of his bloodshot eyes. 

 

Contrary to what Jongin had witnessed, Sehun looks as if he's never lifted a finger in a fight that day. There's not one scratch on his face. Jongin instantly feels alive again, as though air and energy were forcefully shoved in his insides. Jongin can't help the sob that sounds from him when he feels Sehun's trembling fingers reaching up to softly push his hair out of his eyes.

 

"Hi," Jongin rasps, and winces at the pain in his throat.

 

Sehun can't form his reply around the lump in his throat, so instead he rests his forehead against the coldness of Jongin's hands.

 

"He still have all his teeth, right?" Baekhyun asks, popping his head in between two others ones to peek at Jongin’s frame. Despite the attack not turning out to be fatal, he must look horrible, deformed. But hey, at least he's alive.

 

"How are you, guys?" 

 

"We're alive," Kyungsoo replies, offering a small smile of victory.

 

Jongin notices he's probably the one who got harmed the most, since his friends aren't looking like garbage compared to him. Jongin hadn't even noticed they were there in the first place. It's gotten to a point that the bruises splotched on their faces quite suit them. They carry them naturally. 

 

"How was it?" He croaks out, tiredly glancing around to find himself lying on a stretcher, inside the back of an ambulance. The vehicle is not moving, the doors are wide open. Jongin concludes they are still at the crime scene.

 

"The operation was a success. Most their parents are in prison by now. I couldn't have done it without you all." It's DongHae who speaks, placing a gentle hand on Jongin's arm to console him. Jongin's eyes fall close for a moment as he sighs in relief. 

 

"We're sending you to the hospital as soon as possible. The paramedics said you'll be okay soon. You passed out more due to shock, " Explains DongHae, moving aside in the narrow vehicle to provide more room for the couple.

 

"How did you even find me?"

 

"I installed a tracking gps on your phone." Baekhyun reveals, giggling. Of course, that would be typical of Baekhyun. It saved Jongin's life in the end, so he's not going to condemn that. He aims a broken smile at him, to demonstrate the gratitude he feels towards him, all of them. 

 

"We didn't-- We never stalked you. It only notificated me when you got outside town. I figured something was off when you didn't go home from school," Sehun says, flashing an apologetic look in his eyes and a relieved smile in his lips. 

 

"The timing was perfect." He hears Chanyeol commenting in the back, but he can't take his eyes off Sehun now. He can't erase the scenes from his mind of Sehun taking down every single one of his adversaries like it was nothing, brutally retaliating every and each opponent he came across, driven by sheer anger and drive to save his life, to make them pay. 

 

"Thank you," Jongin brathes out "I love you," The grip on Sehun's hand tightens, holding it fondly in between his own hands, the pads of his thumbs caressing him.

 

Baekhyun cheers loudly from behind Chanyeol. 

 

"Aw, they're having a moment." Kyungsoo coos, watching as Sehun and Jongin share a private glance and get lost in a world where nothing else seems to exist besides each other. Sehun kisses Jongin's knuckles, then plants another light kiss on his forehead before he voices it to Jongin’s confirmation.

 

"I love you too, Jongin."

  
  
  
  


The credits for the operation were given exclusively to DongHae, who became an honorable detective in the city. Baekhyun modestly refused any sort of recognition in the investigation, claiming to be caring  for his future idol career to be free of what he called, pre debut scandals. Likewise, Sehun requested to not be mentioned in any matters related to the case, in order to keep a low profile and move on to a simple and peaceful  life. Jongin is accepted back in the ballet academy with a clean record and gradually, influential workers are replaced after accusations of corruption in many different occupations and locations, including the school's Principal. It was a huge bustle at first, with the media hyping up the destruction of their reputation and society raging against the accused. The uproar dies down eventually.

 

Jongin goes back easily to his routine, not having to sleep keeping one eye open. 

 

"When was it? " He asks, out of nowhere at the den during leisure time, after long minutes gazing lovely at his boyfriend. Sehun shares a quick glance of uncertainty with him before focusing back on the task at hand. 

 

"I mean, when did you realize that you..." Jongin trails off, feeling a sudden hesitation. "That you liked me? Do you know?" 

 

Sehun hums, but doesn't respond immediately. His hands never stop working and his eyes never lose focus. Jogin worries at his lip, suddenly feeling a little too pathetic for impulsively asking. It's an unfundamental curiosity, and quite too demanding from Jongin's part as he knows Sehun is a man of few words. Sehun's more of a doer and Jongin respects that. He's just genuinely curious about the blessed choices he made in the past to land a guy as perfect as Sehun.

 

"It was they way you watched me fight," Sehun answers quietly, eyes still fixed on the wall in front of him.

 

"Most people, when they see me, they get scared. Then they avoid me. Not you. I felt like I was... Special by the way you looked at me."

 

Jongin hides a sheepish smile into his shoulder. He doesn't know when he fell himself, but he's pretty sure it was within Sehun throwing the first punch up until when he told Jongin to keep chasing his dreams no matter what.

 

"Also I noticed you are pretty hot." Sehun adds, brazenly and Jongin gulps.

 

"Have you seen yourself? All the girls from school will become my enemies when you get back."

 

It's the hottest gossip in school ever since the rumours surfaced. With all charges against him dropped, Sehun's coming back soon, and many students are either foresseing a rivalry between him and Jongin, or shipping them together. 

 

"They'll just waste their time. I'm taken." Sehun releases the pressure on the spray bottle and steps back to give his work a final checking. 

 

"How is it going?" Baekhyun asks, stalking further into the den with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo in tow to study the newly created art.

 

"Just finished." 

 

"Wow, looks amazing." Chanyeol whistles in amazement, while Kyungsoo pats Sehun's back as though complimenting him. 

 

"Hey, I'm much more handsome than that." Baekhyun protests jokingly, gesturing to the wall. Two new heads are added to the painting, completing the group. One has a small face and a rectangular smile, the other has tan skin and faint dimples. 

 

"Why don't you put a heart around you and Jongin?" Suggests Chanyeol, letting out a muffled laugh.

 

"Then, should I put a heart around you and Baek? Or you and Kyungsoo hyung? " Sehun retorts and Chanyeol's jaw drop as he blushes furiously.

 

"Do it if you have a death wish." Kyungsoo shoots them a piercing glare and tries to dodge Baekhyun's grabby hands and pouty lips that he throws at him.

 

"Put it around the three of them." Jongin muses, with a hysterical laugh.

 

The trio join into what seems to be a competition of hugs and gropes. Contently, Sehun takes Jongin's hand and plants a gentle kiss to his temple. It's cozy and innocent and it turns Jongin's insides into jelly as his eyes flutter closed. The familiarity of it all makes Jongin realize he finished checking his list of firsts a long time ago. 

 

He has a place he belongs to now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is finished, this is the longest story I've ever written, and honestly it was so much fun. I started writting impulsively after I got the idea in the morning, and then at night I already had the first chapter done. Initially, I had a different idea for a different type of story, but that one seemed too much like a challenge for me. I might try writting it one day, depending on my mood.
> 
> Anyway, thank you everyone for the kudos and the comments, I appreciated them a lot.  
> And shotout to @oursekai on Instagram for checking and recommending this fic. Thank you for being the coolest Sekai acc and for always supportig them.
> 
> While I wait for a comeback (srsl, when is it???), I'll hype up NCT's in the meantime, because I feel a bit bad about the way I portrayed them here, oops.


End file.
